


шкура ящерицу сбросит

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Raona



Series: если вырежешь мне сердце, я откушу тебе ебало <3 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Cannibalism, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Rough Sex, Xenophilia, also there's plot somewhere probably, drake is a ruthless bastard in this one, morally grey drake, vore motives, wait- fucking a dinosaur is a kink now? always has been
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: — Привет, дозорный, — сказал Ло.Качнулся, поймал руку Дрейка в свою, кренясь всё ближе.— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня съел.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: если вырежешь мне сердце, я откушу тебе ебало <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: 5 - fandom One Piece 2020: ББ-квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	шкура ящерицу сбросит

*  
Однажды утром Дрейк нашёл на пороге своей каюты сердце.  
Живое и работающее — было видно, как по ровным срезам вен и артерий под странной полупрозрачной плёнкой, в которое оно было заключено, из ниоткуда в никуда бежала кровь. Мышцы сокращались, бились в ладонь, и в первое мгновение Дрейк едва не выронил его.  
Возникло оно тоже совершенно из ниоткуда, как вырисовывалось спустя несколько часов дотошных допросов вахтенных: оба клялись всеми святыми и семьями, что никого не видели, на посту не засыпали, на перекур, гальюн, болтовню, азартные игры и выпивку не отвлекались, исправнейше исполняя свой долг.  
— Вот вам крест, капитан, — вслух сказал один из них, уставший и обречённый, и перекрестился. Стушевался мгновенно, во взгляде мелькнул страх: — Глаз не сомкнул, ни единой души мимо не могло проскользнуть.  
Наверняка, вернувшись в кают-компанию, получит с десяток сочувствующих хлопков по плечу и фляжку с чем-нибудь крепким от старшины, за душевные страдания и успешно пережитый разговор с начальством.  
Дрейк тяжело вздохнул, сдавил переносицу пальцами.  
Команда ему досталась совсем недавно, вместе с первым значимым повышением. Чужие пока люди, которых Дрейк хотел сделать своими, они больше верили слухам и его репутации, вместе с прозвищем тянувшейся за ним, куда бы он ни шёл.  
Ну что там, хотелось спросить ему, что я должен делать, сожрать тебя или отправить под суд?  
— Да вы не беспокойтесь так, — тон внезапно сменился осторожно-сочувствующим, и Дрейк замер, неуверенно покосившись на вахтенного. — Покажется ещё этот… расчленитель. Просто так такие вещи не делают.  
Моргнул рыбьими круглыми глазами и покрутил правый ус, настороженно ожидая его реакции.  
— Свободен, — вздохнул Дрейк.  
Сердце он поставил на полку над столом, в сотый, вероятно, раз, вгляделся в имя на прилагающейся к нему записке — "Найн Вулф". На запрос в центр ему ответили, что так зовут пиратского капитана из Гранд Уайт, мелкую сошку, занимавшуюся контрабандой запрещённых книг.

Однажды утром Дрейк проснулся от стука в дверь.  
— Тут опять, — виновато сказал старшина Блант и кивнул себе под ноги.  
Под ногами Дрейк обнаружил сердце.  
Как неожиданно.  
Наклонился, поднял, взвешивая в руке, и широко зевнул.  
— И никто, как обычно, ничего не видел? — спросил Дрейк для острастки, не скрывая утвердительных интонаций.  
Старшина развёл руками.  
— И замки, и часовые по-прежнему целые, — добавил он.  
Это было пятым по счёту.  
Гранд Уайт. Тафина. Эньджоу. Айс Харбор, встретивший их гулким треском льда, разрываемого корабельным носом. Ночью Дрейк слушал этот звук, проходящий через всё тело корабля, через его собственное тело, знакомое неровное аритмичное биение, постоянно вырывавшее его из зыбкого полусна.  
Он методично шёл по маршруту, который складывался из сердец, пытаясь понять, кто их оставлял и зачем, к чему приглашал и почему именно его. Дрейк был любопытен и не был брезглив. Многие презирали его за это, но он точно знал: брезгливые не выживают. Если есть шанс что-то поймать — хватай и тяни.  
Разглядывая аккуратные, мягкие на ощупь кубы с живыми сердцами, наблюдал, как сокращается мышечная ткань, и перечитывал справочники дьявольских фруктов. Он чувствовал, что и сам знает правильный ответ, но хотел убедиться.  
И если его предположение было истиной, Дрейк надеялся, владелец был интересным, под стать своему фрукту, и использовал его не ради одной лишь банальной зачистки территории чужими руками. Это желание отдавало нездоровым азартом, похожим на животную жажду охоты, одновременное знакомое и новое.  
— Мне нужно узнать имя человека, укравшего твоё сердце, — произнёс он, опускаясь на пустую скамью.  
Вопрос прозвучал так нелепо, что Дрейк прикусил потянувшую губы усмешку.  
За крепким льдом храмовых стен ещё были слышны выстрелы и короткие выкрики команд, но и он, и сидевший напротив него закованный в кайросеки пират знали, что бой окончен. Два его отряда высадились на остров до полудня и взяли его без особого труда: кроме единственной немногочисленной пиратской команды здесь были только храмовники, вооружённые одними ледорубами и сдавшиеся без боя.  
Пирата звали Хейлиг, его награда немного не дотягивала до пятидесяти миллионов, но, видимо, его устраивало. Последние пять лет он не вылезал дальше Айс Харбор и вёл какие-то дела с орденом Затонувшей Звезды. Краем уха Дрейк слышал "брат Хейлиг" от кого-то из них, что не могло не заинтересовать: монахи не раз уходили в пираты, но вот пирата, ставшего монахом, он видел впервые.  
— Ты знаешь, где оно? — спросил Хейлиг.  
"Укравшего твоё сердце" заставило пирата вздрогнуть, Дрейк заметил, как дёрнулась к груди правая рука. Стало интересно, чувствовал ли он боль, когда сердце вырезали. Чувствовал ли прикосновения всё то время, что похититель держал сердце у себя, когда его с любопытством вертел в руках Дрейк.  
— В моей каюте, на полке, — кивнул он. — В компании ещё четырёх.  
Он никогда не брал сердца с собой. Чтобы угрожать кому-то, ему не требовалась сила чужого фрукта — достаточно было собственной.  
Хейлиг долго молчал, склонив белёсую голову к груди, размышляя о чём-то. Дрейк не торопя ждал его, вслушиваясь в утихающие за стенами звуки.  
Наконец тот деловито спросил:  
— Насколько тебе нужен этот человек?  
— Твоё сердце последнее из пяти, — ответил Дрейк. — И, возможно, последнее вообще, так что я предпочту закончить наш разговор максимально плодотворно. Согласишься ты рассказывать или мне придётся тебя заставить — твой выбор.  
Никто из тех четырёх не смог назвать имени, ни даже каких-то чётких примет, и всех четырёх Дрейк отправил в Импел Даун. Но сейчас его вело голое чутьё. В том, как спокойно Хейлиг вёл себя, как уверенно начал торговаться, было что-то дёргающее, неправильное.  
— Я не видел его лица, он был в маске, забрал сердце и тут же исчез, — заговорил Хейлиг, откинувшись на алтарную плиту. — Не произнёс ни слова, так что голоса я тоже не слышал. Только его фрукт…  
Дрейк напряжённо застыл, ожидая продолжения.  
— Я думаю, это был Опе-Опе. Точно не скажу, конечно, но он покромсал моих ребят на куски, и после этого они были живы. Как и я без своего сердца.  
Что же, шанс правильности его догадок стал больше, но успокоения не принёс. Дурной охотничий азарт беспокойно ворочался в груди, бился в голове беспорядочным потоком мысли.  
Зачем ему нужен был посредник? Способности Опе-Опе плохо сочеталась с беспомощностью и неспособностью убрать противника самостоятельно.  
Не хотел раскрывать себя? Зачем ещё носить маску. Но скрывался от кого и почему?  
— Зачем ему могло понадобиться именно твоё сердце? — вслух спросил Дрейк.  
Четверо предыдущих обокраденных были такими же, как Хейлиг — ничем не примечательными, переставшими гоняться за высокой наградой. Пираты нередко со временем теряли свои амбиции, но что если этих начало кормить нечто большее?  
— Мне откуда знать? — огрызнулся Хейлиг.  
Чешуя просилась из-под кожи на волю, зудела у позвонков, на висках, Дрейк наклонился к нему близко и спросил то, что первое пришло ему на ум:  
— Какие дела у тебя со звездопоклонниками?  
Он практически мог слышать, чувствовать кожей, как тот мгновенно напрягся.  
— Как это относится к делу? — нахмурившись, вместо ответа спросил Хейлиг. — Мы договаривались только про этого паршивца, свистнувшего у меня сердце.  
— Я хочу узнать, что он ищет, — расщедрился Дрейк на ответ. Поднялся со скамьи, стягивая перчатки. — И мы ни о чём не договаривались, так что в твоих интересах дать мне всю возможную информацию для поиска.  
Хейлиг подобрался, подтянул к себе скованные ноги, как только Дрейк шагнул к нему ближе и присел рядом. Потянул в сторону полу шубы и ворот рубахи под ней, в движении превращая руку в покрытую чешуёй когтистую лапу.  
Пустота на месте сердца была той же формы — ровная квадратная дыра. В мягких и тёплых стенках можно было разглядеть тёмные жерла и переплетения сосудов, слои кожи и костей.  
Дрейк потёр шершавой подушечкой пальца идеально ровный срез и посмотрел внимательно на Хейлига.  
Если бы он держал его сердце в руке, то наверняка оно билось бы испуганной птицей, но дрожащая линия плотно сжатых губ говорила о том, что ответы на свои вопросы Дрейк легко не получит.

— Закончили?  
Блант стоял, опираясь на колонну, самую ближнюю к дверям храма. Дрейк не слышал его, не знал, когда он вошёл и сколько уже стоял здесь, наблюдая. Надеялся только, что недолго.  
— Не совсем, — Дрейк распрямился и зашагал прочь от тяжёло дышащего бессознательного тела. Подойдя к старшине, поймал взгляд, скользнувший по его рукам, сам посмотрел туда же и нахмурился: — Он ещё жив. Отнесите его в камеру и отправьте к нему доктора. Мне нужно поговорить с монахами, желательно с кладовщиком или погрузчиками. Сразу же после отплываем.  
— Будет сделано, сэр.  
Блант козырнул и отправился искать людей, деловито, но без спешки, выдававшей неприязнь. Дрейку это нравилось: он довольствовался малым, не рассчитывая пока на искреннее расположение, но спокойный профессионализм и исполнительность старшины были хорошим примером для команды. Слухи всегда бежали вперёд него, поэтому такой посредник, как Блант, был ему необходим.  
Ни кладовщика, ни погрузчика Дрейк не успел найти: суетливый монах скользнул ему навстречу раньше, чем Дрейк успел дойти до трапезной, где отсиживались храмовники, и передал приглашение от настоятеля ордена.  
Тот оказался высоким — на пару голов выше Дрейка — грузнеющим мужчиной, не до конца потерявшим ещё осанку и широкий разворот плеч, но с сытым брюшком.  
— Надеюсь, вы нашли то, что искали, — сказал он, едва поприветствовав.  
Его взгляд неминуемо скользнул к рукам, к подсыхающей корке крови, начинающей крошиться там, где сгибались суставы.  
Дрейк смахнул бурую крошку и покачал головой:  
— Нет. Поэтому хотел бы задать и вам пару вопросов.  
Настоятельно смотрел ещё несколько секунд не моргая, затем коротко, с отвращением сморщил лицо и отвёл взгляд.  
— Не имею права препятствовать вам.  
Дрейк помолчал немного, подбирая правильную формулировку. На сегодня с него хватило долгих бесед.  
— Для чего вы использовали Хейлига и его команду? — спросил он, изучая лицо настоятеля.  
За орденом звездопоклонников никогда не водилось славы союзников пиратам. До недавнего, в пять лет, времени, у них даже формально вооружённых отрядов не было, и что-то подсказывало Дрейку, сегодня храмовники не начали бой лишь потому, что слишком очевидно было, за кем пришёл Дозор.  
— Брат Хейлиг и его люди делали то, чего не всегда мы могли дождаться от Дозора — помогали нам защищаться от других пиратов, — ответил настоятель, вворачивая откровенную шпильку в его сторону тоном смиренной добродетели, прикрывая веки и вычерчивая в воздухе сложенными средним и указательным звёздное знамение. — Он приплыл сюда после долгих скитаний и обрёл покой в чистоте льда, сама Звезда привела его к нам.  
— Или же чьё-то щедрое предложение, — усмехнулся Дрейк. — Какой интерес другие пираты испытывают к храму изо льда? Вы храните на острове что-то ценное?  
— Нет, — коротко бросил настоятель, складывая руки на груди.  
— Уверены? Какие-то другие пираты, кроме пиратов Альбино, бывали на острове?  
— Нет.  
Дрейк чувствовал ложь, понимал, что здесь ему никто ничего не расскажет, но просто так отступать не хотел.  
Настоятель пожевал пухлую губу и недовольно выдохнул, поняв, что уходить Дрейк не собирается.  
— Вы же понимаете, что ваши… — он сделал паузу для очередной нервной гримасы, — методы разговора с братом Хейлигом непозволительны по отношению к нам?  
Дрейк удивлённо вскинул подбородок.  
— Я бы никогда не стал вредить мирным жителям, — сказал он. — Даже если бы узнал, что вы покрываете чужие махинации по каким-то своим причинам.  
Настоятель долго смотрел на него, поджав губы.  
— И в чём же в таком случае разница между нами и братом Хейлигом? — спросил он всё же, уже когда Дрейк подумал, что разговор окончен.  
Впрочем, переход в философские категории означал примерно то же самое.  
— В том, что в его листовке сказано "живым или мёртвым", — честно ответил Дрейк.

После визита в Айс Харбор пришло неожиданное назначение в отряд конвоя, и все планы поисков загадочного похитителя сердец пришлось отложить на неделю.  
От Хейлига толку оказалось мало: поначалу тот цеплялся за знание, что живым Дрейку он нужнее, потом понял, что живым не означает целым, но ничего путного всё равно не выдал. Раз в несколько месяцев на Айс Харбор приплывал корабль без заметных опознавательных знаков, отгружался, уплывал, возвращался и забирал новый груз. С равным успехом это могла быть и контрабанда, и пополнение запасов, монахов стоило обыскать, но сделать это нужно было незаметно. Понаблюдать, появится ли у них новый просветлённый защитник.  
Новых сердец больше не появлялось.  
Звериная, беспокойная часть Дрейка тосковала, лишившись своей увлекательной охоты. От этого неспокойно спалось: порой сон превращался в обрывки пёстрой ленты, в которой он, будучи голодной трёхтонной хищной тварью, гнался за чем-то, бездумно, утопленный ощущениями, запахами и шумами леса. Просыпался от любого шороха и долго лежал в темноте, пока фрукт неохотно уходил обратно под кожу.  
Стоило бы подождать и вернуться к ордену Затонувшей Звезды, это был хороший след. Любая контрабанда в Северном море неизбежно вела к Джокеру, а Дрейк хотел прийти к нему.  
Стоило бы не увлекаться чужими играми, но.  
Одно другому не мешало.  
Не все слухи про него врали, в конце концов.  
— Старший брат Дрейк! — поклонился Бо, вынырнув откуда-то, стоило ему ступить на порог.  
В руках он держал пустой поднос, как щит прижимая его к груди. Моргнул немного растерянно и извиняющимся тоном добавил:  
— Мы не ждали тебя сегодня.  
Почти все низенькие столики в полутёмном зале были пусты — полдень не время для игр и выпивки, только по углам, в тёмно-красных тенях и кальянном дыму прятались завсегдатаи, торчавшие здесь сутками. Пара затуманенных, полупьяных взглядов и ноль интереса к его форме.  
За стойкой заклацали стекляшки занавеси, плеснули мягкой россыпью бликов.  
— Бо, паршивец! Негоже жаловаться гостю про то, что сам нерасторопен, — прикрикнул на помощника Лоа. — Что про дядюшку Лоа будут думать уважаемые люди, ежели ты их так будешь встречать, а?  
— Простите! — Бо поклонился ещё ниже.  
— Но мне действительно следовало предупредить вас, — заметил Дрейк, тихо вздохнув.  
Суетный спектакль его раздражал, но было бы неприлично его прерывать. Длинный Ву любил всю эту шелуху, или же тщательно держал образ, и, приходя к нему, Дрейк считал должным уважать чужие негласные правила.  
— А, — отмахнулся Лоа. — Сегодня у меня нет посетителей, так что это приятный сюрприз. Развлечёшь старика хорошей компанией, Дори?  
На мгновение Дрейк плотно прикрыл глаза.  
Кивнул, шагая в сторону приглашающе убранной в сторону завесы:  
— Конечно.  
По тем же негласным правилам Лоа с полчаса рассказывал о том, как идут дела у его "чайной", по-стариковски бурчал о политике, ругая местного царька, жаловался на молодых пиратов, не знавших ещё, кого здесь не стоит трогать. Бо принёс чай и сладости, и Дрейк молча жевал булочки с начинкой из сладких бобов, пил и слушал, изредка кивая.  
Лоа Лонг Ву работал ещё с его отцом, и пошёл по тому же пути, только гораздо удачнее: сколотил команду и долго плавал по Северному, зарабатывая славу расчётливого и осторожного противника, пока всё-таки не попался и не отсидел в Импел Дауне пять лет. Выйдя оттуда, осел на Гинго, быстро подчинив себе всю местную систему снизу доверху, и с тех пор был посредником между самыми разными силами.  
Дрейк старался обращаться к нему как можно реже — любая услуга требовала оплаты. Но то, чего он хотел, стоило своей цены.  
— А ты как поживаешь, сынок? — спросил Лоа и внимательно уставился на Дрейка светлыми до прозрачного глазами.  
Время церемониальной болтовни наконец-то прошло.  
— Поймал недавно одного пирата, — сказал Дрейк, утягивая с подноса последнюю булочку. Бо, как всегда расторопный и неслышный, подлил в его чашку свежего чая. — Хейлига Белого. Полагаю, ты его знаешь.  
Лоа деловито покивал, жестом отправляя Бо прочь из кабинета.  
— Как же не знать, уважаемый Хейлиг обращался ко мне пару раз за советом. И что он тебе рассказал?  
— Повторял, что он всего лишь двойка в колоде, пока у него оставались целые пальцы.  
Лоа плотоядно и одобрительно улыбнулся.  
— Тебе ведь не нужно знать, в чьей именно?  
— Мне нужно знать, кто был для него тройкой.  
Лоа постучал пальцами по трости, пошамкал задумчиво, прихлебнув чая. Тщательно выбирал, стоит ли сливать своих коллег — до этого Дрейк приходил к нему исключительно за поиском крыс в Дозоре.  
Достал трубку и неторопливо набил её табаком. Затем сказал:  
— От меня ты вряд ли узнаешь что-то путное про эту колоду. Но вот Олаф Златоплав, может, и ответит на твои вопросы. Если ты его хорошо попросишь.  
— Это добрый совет или пожелание? — усмехнулся Дрейк.  
— Доброе пожелание, — крякнул Лоа и закурил. — А посоветую я тебе передать ему привет от Улья, ежели этот старый дурак будет спрашивать, кто дал на него наводку. Он сейчас сидит на Кальте и вряд ли ждёт нападения.  
Кольцо сладковатого дыма взметнулось к низкому потолку, разбилось об него.  
— Ты что-то ещё хотел бы узнать, сынок?  
Теперь пришла очередь Дрейка не торопиться с ответом.  
Он мог запросить информацию об Опе-Опе у своих, но это бы привлекло внимание и заняло время, о котором Дрейк не знал пока, есть ли оно у него, или же, помедлив, он упустит добычу.  
С другой стороны, Дрейк бы не хотел, чтобы Лоа знал лишнее о его делах.  
Нет, не так.  
Всё было сложнее, и вместе с тем проще.  
Человека, оставляющего чужие сердца под его дверью, он ощущал чем-то сугубо личным, только своим, и не хотел делиться. Даже различить, чьё это непрошеное собственничество было — человеческое или наносное животное — не мог.  
— Кто-то вырезал Хейлигу сердце и оставил его под моей дверью, — произнёс он в конце концов. — Это случилось до того, как я его поймал.  
— Чудные дела, — пробормотал Лоа.  
— Слышал о чём-то подобном?  
Лоа постучал трубкой о край пустой глиняной тарелки, вытряхивая остатки табака, и спрятал её за пазуху.  
— Слышать — слышал, слухи всякие ходят, — прищурился он насмешливо, положив подбородок на сложенные на трости руки. — Да только мало ли чудных вещей в море водится. Хочешь, чтобы я узнал его имя?  
— Нет, — мгновенно ответил Дрейк. — Я сам его узнаю.  
Слова выскользнули раньше его желания, слишком честные, настоящие, Дрейку пришлось приложить много сил, чтобы выглядеть безразличным под одобрительный смех Лоа, хлопающего его сухой сморщенной ладонью по плечу.  
На прощание они обменялись ещё парой ничего не значащих слов, и только после этого Дрейк вышел, но не через общий зал, а через чёрный ход на кухне.  
— Старший брат Дрейк, — позвал его вдруг Бо, когда он занёс руку над дверной ручкой.  
Подошёл и протянул бумажный вощёный свёрток, и Дрейк машинально взял его. На ощупь тот был тёплый и, если принюхаться, пах парным рисовым тестом.  
— Булочки, — пояснил Бо и улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, дядюшкина болтовня тебя не слишком утомила.  
— Нисколько, — сказал Дрейк. — Спасибо.  
Бо помялся секунду, покосившись в сторону кабинета Лоа. За его спиной звенела и шипела кухня, и разноголосо кричали птицы, хлопали крыльями, раскачивая клетки.  
— Если вдруг понадобится, я могу одолжить тебе пару крыльев, — предложил он практически шёпотом. — Как подарок, не как услугу.  
Замер дрожащим столбом, когда Дрейк потрепал его по волосам.  
— Не спеши, иначе он тебя раздавит, — посоветовал он и вышел.

Что-то выдернуло его из сна, как рыбу из родной глубины: только что он гнался за тонким, едва различимым шлейфом запаха; тонким, но ярким — красная нить в белой снежной крупе, нежно падавшей с неба, крошечная заноза в пальце, давишь — и болит. Запах дразнил, был рядом, но далеко, и он бежал, бежал и бежал, пока вдруг им не захлестнуло целиком, невозможно, неожиданно близко, и Дрейк проснулся.  
Сознание шло длинной, медленной волной.  
...из полутьмы каюты на Дрейка смотрел динозавр.  
Нет, голова динозавра — с пустыми зрачками и неподвижно раскрытой пастью. Мёртвая.  
Нет, нет.  
Маска.  
Это была маска на человеке, стоявшем посреди его каюты, пока он спал — заснул с "Фрукты на страже человечества", которую выпросил у знакомого из архива, там было про Опе-Опе, читал, а в изголовье привычно уже билось чужое сердце в качестве колыбельной и в качестве залога, что.  
Он, наконец, проснулся достаточно, чтобы сжаться пружиной и кинуться вперёд, поймать, допросить, узнать, наконец, к чему всё это, и маскарад, и сердца, на странной плёнке вокруг них, как на любой другой поверхности, оставался запах, Дрейк об этом не думал вовсе, но вот теперь знал. Даже коснулся его одежды кончиками лап, услышал резкий оторопевший вдох, но вместо человека поймал пустоту, нелепо и громко свалившись на пол.  
Сел, помотав головой, стряхивая остатки сна.  
Посмотрел туда, где оставил сердце, и предсказуемо его там не нашёл. Натянув рубашку и брюки, накинув плащ, спустился к камерам, всполошив дежурного, клевавшего носом.  
Так же предсказуемо, как и его сердце, исчез и весь остальной Хейлиг.  
Ключи и цепи были на месте. Дрейк зашёл в камеру и проверил: замки на кандалах и наручниках были закрыты. Постоял, привалившись к прутьям, вцепившись рукой в противный холод кайросеки, слабостью от него пытаясь унять растущую вспышку досадливой злости.  
Старшину, вытащенного перепуганным дежурным из постели, он встретил уже на верхней палубе. Тот молча последовал за ним до фальшборта, на который Дрейк мрачно опёрся, глядя в черноту воды, изрезанную пенными змеями.  
До этого он сообщил ему:  
— Он забрал Хейлига, — и предупреждающе поднял руку, когда Блант собрался вернуться к дежурному. — Не надо. Дежурный не мог ничего видеть, он перемещается мгновенно фруктом. Я едва успел его коснуться перед тем, как он сбежал.  
И теперь тот всё ещё стоял рядом, пока Дрейк грыз себя изнутри за непредусмотрительность. Стоило поставить охрану хотя бы рядом с камерой, или самому стеречь Хейлига, ведь он чувствовал, что с этой заминкой, с этими чёртовыми монахами было всё не так, как раньше.  
— Это вкусно? — внезапно спросил Блант.  
Дрейк на секунду растерялся, соображая, о чём он. Собирался переспросить, но потом понял, что старшина спрашивал о том, о чём обычно все молчали, кто с отвращением, кто, куда реже — с интересом.  
Он впервые всерьёз задумался над ответом.  
— Ты когда-нибудь ел сырое мясо? — спросил в свою очередь.  
— Доводилось однажды на Куру, — кивнул старшина. — Это их местный деликатес.  
— И как на вкус?  
— Отвратительно.  
Дрейк пожал плечами.  
— То же самое. В зоане кажется, что это пища, но на вкус оно лучше не становится.  
Блант достал из-за пазухи небольшую флягу, открутил крышку и отрицательно покачал головой, стоило Дрейку открыть рот для отказа.  
— Пару глотков, чтобы лучше спалось, — сказал он и бескомпромиссно впихнул в его ладонь прохладное железо.  
Дрейк посмотрел на неё — в его руке она казалась едва ли не игрушечной, в ней и было на пару глотков — и послушно выпил.  
Жидкий жар скользнул в желудок комком тепла. После второго терапевтического глотка Дрейка действительно отпустило, и слегка закружилась голова: выпивка у старшины была крепкая, но на удивление не противная.  
Он вернул фляжку, и Блант из неё тоже отпил, тихо довольно ухнув.  
— Нужно последить за монахами на Айс Харбор, — сказал Дрейк, краем глаза увидев, как старшина повернулся к нему, приготовившись слушать. — На западе у них слепая зона, подплыть и высадить несколько человек с аппаратурой. После этого на Кальт, сначала с разведкой, возможно хватит даже одного отряда со мной, а ты добьёшь то, что успеет просочиться в порт. Завтра…

Завтра с ними случился Борсалино.  
"Как ебучий якорь в жопе", — прокомментировал сквозь зубы Даггер, и Дрейк не мог не согласиться. Впервые он чувствовал себя в полном единодушии с собственной командой: Борсалино ненавидели даже те, кто им искренне и от души восхищался.  
Борсалино привёз экспериментальный ловчий контур — складные заграждения из кайросеки, подключаемые к генератору, и Дрейк с его командой оказались добровольцами на испытаниях.  
— У тебя ведь есть, на чём провести испытания, Дрейк-кун? — интересовался он, невыносимо раздражающе растягивая слова.  
Спасибо, что не Пацифист: прототип вышел на первые испытания, но из-за недоработанной системы свой-чужой уже подстрелил нескольких особо вольно одетых энсинов.  
На всякий подобный случай Дрейк заготавливал доклад, в котором мастерски обходил свою проблему с сердцами, но Борсалино докладов не требовал и испарился, напоследок сказав, что на испытания у него есть неделя.  
Выждав десять минут, за которые отличная шутка с неожиданным возвращением могла бы превратиться в печальную неловкость, Блант достал уже знакомую фляжку. На этот раз Дрейк сам протянул руку.  
Контуры испытали только к концу выделенной недели — на путь и рекогносцировку ушло целых пять суток, а разведку монахов пришлось и вовсе отложить — на Олафе Златоплаве и его команде, часть которой бросилась врассыпную, стоило Дрейку перекинуться в полную форму и атаковать. Сам Олаф тоже не ушёл: сумел просочиться за контур, буквально переступая по головам собственной команды, но за контуром его ждал Даггер и остальной отряд, не говоря уже о людях, стороживших отходы в порт.  
До темноты они разбирали склады и заначки, раскиданные по всему Кальту, местоположение которых удалось вытрясти из людей Златоплава. К ночи все так устали, что Дрейк благословил старшину на разрешение всем, кроме сменного караула, умеренно надраться.  
Даже себя благословил, завалившись в самый крупный местный кабак как был — в форме. Никто не обратил на него внимания, но он всё равно нашёл себе самое неприметное место, как можно дальше от центра, куда через несколько минут уставшая улыбчивая женщина притащила бутылку и не самый чистый стакан.  
Откупорил, налил до краёв и залпом влил в себя его весь. Выпивка, дрянная и горькая, продрала его как железный ёрш и дала наконец выдохнуть, расслабиться, растечься, вдохнуть густой спёртый воздух битком набитой залы, сотню чужих незнакомых запахов, бражную вонь, сомнительный аромат местной закуски, стук дерева, гомон голосов, закрыть глаза, вдохнуть и выдохнуть снова.  
Дрейк видел его днём, у Олафа.  
Каким-то чудом заметил, сквозь волнующую густоту крови, забившей весь нюх, через крики, мельтешение и выстрелы, видел, как он стоял в тени и смотрел.  
И исчез, стоило Дрейку обернуться.  
Он так и не успел рассмотреть ни одежду, ни лицо, закрытое наполовину шарфом, только глаза — диковатые, жёлтые.  
Он пришёл к Олафу зачем-то, но не ждал их, мысли ворочались в голове устало. В качестве топлива для ума Дрейк залил в себя ещё один стакан мерзости.  
Пришёл туда же, куда пришёл Дрейк, раньше него, после того, как увёл буквально из-под носа у него Хейлига. Это было почему-то важно, может быть, ещё пара стаканов или бутылок, и он бы понял, чем, но на скамью рядом что-то упало, и всё стало неважным, потому что сквозь кабачную вонь он услышал его.  
— Привет, дозорный, — сказал он.  
Схватил Дрейка за руку, уверенно и твёрдо, будто собрался за неё увести на край света сейчас же, наклонился, почти утыкаясь Дрейку в плечо, и прошептал как заговорщик:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня съел.  
Дрейк чувствовал, как собственное сердце выбивает ему барабанные перепонки.  
Он был такой восхитительно, безобразно пьяный, но из тех людей, что пьяными не кажутся, пока лицом не встретят землю, пока не подойдут к человеку, которому не первый месяц дурят голову своими загадками, и не предложат себя, будто очередную порцию дешёвого пойла. Почти вис на его руке и шептал пошлости, Дрейк его разглядывал и пытался дышать: он забыл, что значит смущаться, и теперь лицо и шея горели как впервые. Смешная пятнистая шапка, хаотично торчащие из-под неё чёрные волосы, чуть влажные на висках и лбу, глаза — действительно золотые, а круги под ними тёмные, правильные тонкие черты лица, высокие скулы, улыбался не щурясь, Дрейк схватил пальцами его подбородок, чтобы не вертелся, рассмотреть получше, и он вздрогнул и хмуро свёл брови, глядя прямо, сказал:  
— Пошли.  
И они пошли, вернее, он повёл, а Дрейк шёл следом. Может быть в смертельную ловушку, подумал он, когда алкогольную дымку повыветрило ночной прохладой. Но Дрейк принял правила этой игры когда взял в руки первое сердце, зачем было отступать теперь?  
Вместо ловушки его привели на склад в доках, и самым смертельным здесь было только то, как он, оседлав его колени, самозабвенно целовался и просил.  
Дрейка вдруг оглушило пониманием: он не догадывается, что Дрейк его узнал.  
Сидел на его коленях, пьяный, беспомощный, жался тёплой щекой в ладонь и трогал губами пальцы, Дрейк бы успел.  
Что? Сломать ему шею?  
— Превратись и выеби меня, — подсказал он.  
Эта мысль пожрала его, как огонь.  
Выдернула наружу что-то страшное, гудящее в каждой мышце и кости. Дрейк рассмеялся, прижимая его ближе, гладя мокрую поясницу, тощую задницу, идеально ложащуюся в ладони, его было очень приятно ощущать, сказал:  
— Будет больно.  
Потому что собирался сделать больно, потому что быть человеком становилось всё труднее, злость, хорошо запрятанная под кожу, рвалась наружу: маленький наглый наёбщик сам пришёл к нему, сам попросил открыть пасть пошире и залез в неё.  
Дрейку оставалось только голодно сомкнуть зубы на его плече, наполнить рот вкусом его крови, натягивать на себя податливое, мягкое, горячее, слушать его охрипший скулёж и нежно балансировать на грани, за которой скользяще царапавшие напряжённый живот когти сделали бы из внутренностей кашу.  
Это была прекрасная иллюзия власти, о которой тот даже и не подозревал.  
Неистребимая человеческая, рассудочная часть подсказывала, что стоило сделать любое по-настоящему опасное движение, способное нанести ему вред — и он мгновенно исчезнет, так, как исчез той ночью. У Дрейка не было под рукой ничего, что блокировало бы фрукт, даже Воля, с которой он всё никак не мог справиться до конца, была бы бесполезна против парамеции. Его удерживали незнание и похоть, и Дрейк намеревался удовлетворить за счёт них ту яростную, горькую часть себя, которая зверела пока её дразнили кусками мяса в форме идеальных кубов.  
Чтобы держать при себе мысль: я тебя поимел, пока ты думал, что мы всё ещё незнакомы. Мысль, не дававшая Дрейку никакого реального преимущества, в целом постыдная, обозначавшая его слабость, но необходимая. Как его вес в руках, как его голос в ушах, как вкус его крови, как запах его спермы, когда он кончил даже не прикоснувшись к себе, обмяк, на секунду становясь абсолютно открытым, и потянул за собой Дрейка.  
Только потом, в унисон жадно глотая воздух, Дрейк, перехватив его запястья так сильно, что ещё немного — и они бы хрустнули и смялись, сказал:  
— Ты был там, я тебя видел.  
Он тут же распахнул глаза в понимании, дёрнулся — Дрейк разжал пальцы и выпустил; поймал один раз, поймает второй, говорила в нём посторгазменная сытость.  
И, конечно же, исчез, оставив половину одежды на полу.  
Дрейк усмехнулся, натягивая брюки и застёгивая рубашку, очень мелочно медлил, поправляя каждую складку измятого плаща, и только затем вышел прочь, не собираясь возвращаться.  
Немного побродил по укутанной плотным туманом набережной и вернулся на корабль. Не сразу понял, отчего молча побледнели караульные, и только потом, посмотрев на руки, представил: половина его лица, если не всё целиком, в крови, на плаще наверняка тоже что-то было; какой же он грязный, промелькнуло в голове, заставив пьяно улыбнуться.  
С этой улыбкой он и подошёл к камере Олафа. Тот делал вид, что спал, но стоило Дрейку шагнуть к решётке ближе и звякнуть ключами, выпрямился и забегал взглядом.  
— Как зовут человека, который был у тебя сегодня? — спросил Дрейк, проворачивая ключ в замке. — Я в курсе, что он не из твоей команды и нашёл тебя сам, чтобы что-то узнать, скорее всего — то, на кого ты работаешь. Скажи мне его имя.  
У них было столько всего общего, Дрейк теперь даже видел, какое у него лицо, когда он кончает, а вот имени не знал.  
Но очень хотел узнать, и Олаф, старая прожжённая дрянь, чуявшая чужое настроение, прошипел, сощурив единственный глаз:  
— Пытать будешь?  
— Буду, — просто ответил Дрейк.  
— Выслужиться хочешь, — заёрничал Олаф, нервно, пораженчески пытаясь укусить. — Настоящий добренький дозорный.  
Они все так любили на это давить, как будто сами могли похвастаться белоснежными крылами, и нимбами, и бесконечной добродетелью, а не тем, что продают наркоту и смерть направо и налево, убивают без жалости и смысла, плевок дьявола в морскую соль. Как будто Дрейку было дело до их слов.  
— Я только что плотно поужинал, — сказал Дрейк и облизнул улыбку, медное и солёное вокруг губ, показал зубы, всё вечноголодное всё ещё лежало в нём на поверхности, и он решил этим пользоваться. — А ты станешь моим десертом, если будешь молчать.  
Обхватил лицо Олафа, ту половину, на которой крепилась золотая маска, неспешно сминая мягкий металл.  
— Буду жрать по куску, пока от тебя не останется обрубок без рук и без ног, а потом сдам в Импел Даун, — пообещал Дрейк спокойно, что-то где-то тихо хрустнуло под лапой, Олаф пыхтел, судорожно пытаясь его оттолкнуть. — Если ты выживешь там, то вернёшься бесполезным калекой, без команды и без корабля. Будешь молиться о том, чтобы кто-нибудь был милосерден и спихнул такой мусор в море.  
— Да скажу я, как его зовут, псих ты, блядь, ёбаный! — взвизгнул Олаф. Дрейк разжал руку, и он тут же прижал почти оторванную маску к лицу, с тихим хныканьем баюкая её. — Тебя совсем что ли договариваться не учили?  
— Имя, — повторил Дрейк.  
Почувствовал себя наконец уставшим, выжатым до конца, и широко зевнул.  
— Трафальгар Ло, — невнятно пробубнил Олаф. — Говорят, начинал откуда-то то ли со Сваллоу, то ли с Миньона, то ли ещё из какой жопы. Этот мелкий сукин сын хотел знать, куда мы поставляем товар.  
Приятно познакомиться, Трафальгар Ло, подумал довольно Дрейк.  
Поперекатывал на языке новые, вкусные буквы, зевнул ещё раз и вышел из камеры.

* *

— … и как н-на ему хвостом, а потом развернулся и зубами его, а этот превратился в сладкую вату прям во рту у него.  
Шачи, размахивая руками, показал, как именно это случилось: сжал кулаки у груди, раскинул вверх и вниз, имитируя что-то грибообразное и сопровождая движение громким "вшух!".  
— В пасти.  
— Да какая разница?!  
— Он же динозавром был, значит, пасть.  
— А большим?  
Ло там был и никакого "вшух" не слышал, лейтенант Свити превращался абсолютно бесшумно.  
Парамеция сладкой ваты казалась лейтенанту Свити бесполезным фруктом, хотя, конечно, вслух он этого не говорил, но по тому, как он даже не пытался использовать фрукт с умом, было видно его отношение.  
Шачи задумался.  
Команда слушала Шачи, открыв рты, Иккаку дважды пронесла попкорн мимо рта, а уж её было сложно чем-то увлечь.  
— Как четыре Бепо, — прикинул Шачи. — Но это не точно.  
— Что это за единица измерения такая, — проворчал Уни.  
— Отличная единица, давайте всё мерить в Бепо. Вот я, например, ноль целых семьдесят пять сотых Бепо.  
— Пенгвин, заткнись и дай дослушать!  
— Да! Так что дальше было?  
Это-то лейтенанта и подвело, в конечном итоге: собственная ограниченность. Его противник, дозорный с зоаном, огромный, но поразительно вёрткий для такой туши, в конце концов откусил ему руку с куском плеча, и лейтенант Свити несколько секунд стоял, поддерживаемый обманчивым покоем болевого шока, а потом рухнул на землю и заорал.  
— Да ничего интересного, — пожал плечами Шачи, вздохнув. — Наебал его этот динозавр, выгрыз кусок, и нету больше лейтенанта Свити.  
Команда тут же взвилась возмущёнными воплями.  
— Да как так не интересно-то?! — Клеон схватил Шачи за плечи и тряс. — Ты всё испортил! А как же фонтан крови, последние слова заклятых врагов друг другу?  
— А чего он сказать может, когда у него полтуловища не хватает?  
— Не половину, а треть.  
— А в Бепо это будет...  
— Да какая разница! Откуси себе руку и посмотрим, много ли ты захочешь предсмертно говорить.  
Ло усмехнулся и вышел из столовой.  
Это отчасти подвело и его тоже: лейтенант был его ширмой. За те полгода, что он послушно выполнял любую прихоть Ло, говорил с нужными людьми, искал нужное в архивах Дозора, закидывал любую требуемую Ло дезинформацию, Свити подрос на три ранга: Ло давал ему сердца, а Свити с этими сердцами шёл туда, куда Ло говорил, и заставлял незадачливых пиратов менять свободу на жизнь.  
На чём-то из всех этих тайных движений он и спалился, а Ло пришлось спешно делать так, чтобы вместо сердец Свити коллекционировал морские ракушки.  
Свити был удобно жадным, глупым и исполнительным.  
В Дозоре таких ещё было много, но Ло не любил, когда что-то ломалось, а он этого не планировал.  
Поэтому Ло ещё там, глядя на затихающего в луже собственной крови лейтенанта Свити и зверя, спрятанного в человека со "справедливостью", выведенной чёрным по белому вдоль спины, решил: вот этот и будет моей новой теневой рукой.  
Чего далеко ходить, раз они все одинаковые.

Сердце настоятеля Моровера было большим.  
Ло пришлось сесть на стул, положить его на колени, потому что оно плохо помещалось в одной руке, так и норовило выскользнуть с очередной волной подскочившего ритма, держать же двумя руками и при этом угрожать проткнуть это большое, полное доброты и жировых отложений сердце скальпелем было тем более неудобно.  
Не иначе от такой сердечности орден Затонувшей Звезды гнал "лёд" для Джокера. Не тот, на котором плавала вся эта химическая богадельня, а тот, который получали выгонкой при низких температурах из особого газа, заключённого в местных льдах. Самый дорогой “лёд”, вмазываться которым наверняка удостаивались какие-нибудь корольки из самых борзых и Небесные Драконы, а может быть, кто-то из Мирового правительства, кто его знает.  
Ло не знал, и ему, в целом, было не особо важно, кто именно был конечным получателем продукта — его волновал запутанный путь, которым он петлял по паутине Джокера, опутывающей всё Северное море.  
Чисто из исследовательского интереса и, конечно же, чтобы наебнуть её как можно громче, чтобы гремело во всех морях и на небе.  
— Это всё, — сказал Моровер, утёр белым шёлковым платком, насквозь уже мокрым, пот со лба. — Всё, что мог, я рассказал тебе. Можешь забрать отсюда, что пожелаешь, только… только верни мне его.  
Ло задумчиво приложил скальпель к мгновенно зачастившему сердцу. Неопасно приложил, плашмя.  
— Не всё, — прищурился он и погладил настоятеля Моровера по правому желудочку. — Здесь был один дозорный. Что вы ему рассказали?  
Лицо настоятеля стало злым и несчастным.  
— Ничего! — воскликнул он. — Во имя Звезды, я ничего ему не сказал.  
— А что он спрашивал? — живо поинтересовался Ло. Настоятель опасно побагровел в ответ, так, что пришлось убрать скальпель в сторону. — Тише, настоятель-я, если мне придётся лечить ваш инфаркт, вы в жизни не расплатитесь.  
Ло решил не торопить его, с инфарктом ему и правда не хотелось разбираться, а все монахи, нарубленные в аккуратные куски, как один, клялись, что с Дозором с глазу на глаз беседовал только настоятель, после чего, упаковав пиратов, Дозор с острова уплыл.  
— Он спрашивал, есть ли на острове что-то ценное, что могло понадобиться пиратам, — спустя долгое, полное натужного сопения молчание произнёс Моровер. — Я всё отрицал, но было похоже, что он вернётся с обыском. Но пока ничего не было.  
Конечно, не было, усмехнулся про себя Ло, у вас такая дыра на западе, что туда влезет “ничего” размером с разведотряд, обвешанный улитками всех мастей.  
Впрочем, ни на западе, ни где-либо ещё дозорных, явных или скрытых, Ло не заметил, и не знал, разочаровало это его или обрадовало.  
Дрейк, капитан Дрейк, его новая удобная ширма, оказался совсем не удобной, совсем не ширмой, и мог бы сломать Ло планы, но Ло вопреки всему только больше им заинтересовался.  
Тогда, после того, как тот загрыз Свити и успешно получил повышение, Ло хотел провернуть с ним ту же схему — подкинуть пару сердец с именами, подсадить на лёгкую добычу, стабильный карьерный рост и выгодное сотрудничество, но на третьем сердце понял, что ничего лёгкого Дрейк не хотел и сердцами пользоваться не думал. Ло проверял — они все оставались целыми, а тех бедняг, которых Ло ненароком подставил под чужой охотничий путь, ждало кое-что гораздо неприятнее дипломатичных угроз проткнуть сердце скальпелем.  
Пока-что-ещё-капитан Дрейк давно и сильно перерос мелкую сошку, барахтавшуюся на самых дальних концах паутины, был уверен в себе и интересовался Ло больше, чем его подачками.  
Неудобный не значит неуправляемый, решил Ло. В конце концов, его запросы тоже росли, а кто-то вроде Свити был бы плохим подспорьем там, куда Ло собирался забраться.  
— И всё? — уточнил Ло.  
Не стал даже подносить близко скальпель; настоятель, похоже, и так уяснил, что лучше отвечать на вопросы человека, буквально держащего его жизнь в руках, без лишних препирательств.  
— И всё, — закивал он и несмело, помяв платок, протянул руку. — Теперь ты отдашь мне…?  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил Ло.  
Поднялся, подхватывая обречённо стучащее сердце подмышку, и пошёл к выходу. В дверях он остановился и добавил очевидное — вдруг всё же настоятель был совсем не сообразителен, или же мог упустить такое от нервов:  
— Я искренне надеюсь, что о нашей встрече вы не расскажете никому и проследите, чтобы ваши подопечные молчали о ней тоже.  
И, не став ждать ответа, ушёл искать команду.  
Он сам привёл сюда Дрейка, чтобы убрать Хейлига, через которого монахи связывались с Джокером. С Хейлигом Ло тоже собирался поговорить, но позже. Те, кого Джокер лично осиял разовой, манипулятивной заботой, часто оставались по-собачьи верны ему до последнего, а Хейлиг был из таких, слышал Ло, так что решил пропустить его через любопытство капитана.  
Попетляв по абсолютно одинаковым голубовато-белым, полупрозрачным коридорам, Ло вышел к месту, где оставил своих, и где за полчаса его отсутствия мало что изменилось: нарубленные монахи, аккуратно складированные в какую-то прямоугольную ванную с кобальтовой жидкостью, смеялись, дёргались и несли несвязную чушь, чем явно развлекали команду.  
— Я закончил, — сообщил Ло, протягивая Бепо сердце, и тот его тут же подхватил из уставших рук. Пожаловался: — Надо было взять взять вас с собой держать его. Всё равно тут бездельничаете.  
— Мы очень заняты, — с самым серьёзным видом сказал Пенгвин. — Мы поспорили, поместятся ли туда двадцать один монах или двадцать три.  
Ло хмыкнул и привалился к мягкому медвежьему боку. Зевнул, спрашивая:  
— И сколько поместилось?  
— Двадцать пять, — расстроенно выдохнул над ним Бепо.

Чешуя наползала на его лицо с затылка, трогала скулы и лоб, немного щёки, облизывала шею, оставляя белую полоску чистой кожи, под которой пряталась трахея, неровной кромкой касалась ключиц, будто фрукт рос откуда-то из позвоночника.  
Ло попытался вспомнить, читал ли он что-то о том, как фрукты функционируют внутри тела носителя, но не смог. Под маской было жарко и чесался подбородок, ему всего-то нужно было забрать сердце Хейлига, но этот неудобный капитан Дрейк опять всё сделал не так: стерёг его, как ёбаный дракон, положив в изголовье.  
Почти целиком обросшая зелёной корой чешуи рука едва заметно дрожала и скребла по обложке книги, лежавшей на груди Дрейка. Он весь вздрагивал в шквале микродвижений — напрягались тугие узлы мышц на плечах, трепетали веки с тёмно-рыжими щётками ресниц, иногда он выдыхал рычаще сквозь зубы.  
Ло бы с удовольствием полюбовался ещё — это было почти красиво, — но он пришёл забрать Хейлига, и забрать его нужно было целиком.  
Пришёл забрать и немного споткнулся об эту спящую на сене собаку, бегущую за кем-то во сне.  
Ло рискнул сделать шаг вперёд и тут же понял, что не стоило.  
Дракон вынырнул из своего беспокойного забытья, распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Ло, как на добычу, которую поймал.  
Как будто на Ло не было маски.  
Противно продрало изморозью по хребту, и Ло вздрогнул, делая всё скорее на рефлексах, чем сознательно: найти в кармане монету, сменять её с сердцем, а потом, за мгновение до того, как в него врежется звериная туша — себя с камнем на капитанском мостике.  
Рявкнул:  
— Погружаемся!  
И жадно глотнул воздуха, неожиданно для себя поняв, что задержал дыхание.  
"Полар Танг" загудела, приходя в движение, тут же кто-то поймал его за плечи осторожно, спросил: "Капитан?", и Ло кивнул.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал он и похлопал лежащую на плече руку. — Всего лишь небольшой форс-мажор.  
Перед глазами всё ещё стояли две густо-голубые радужки, разгоревшиеся в оранжевое, когда он мгновенно подобрался и прыгнул на Ло, и Ло сомневался, что в этом было что-то человеческое.  
Люди не смотрят с таким голодом на других людей.  
Как только они отплыли достаточно, Ло спустился в операционный отсек, туда, куда первым делом перенёс Хейлига, оставив на совесть команды. Тот лежал, аккуратно примотанный к столу, в сторону Ло он даже не обернулся, лишь скосил крысиный красный взгляд.  
Ло неспешно пододвинул табурет и сел рядом, держа в руках его сердце.  
— В прошлый раз разговор у нас не завязался, — сказал он, побарабанив легонько куб в руке.  
Пульс бился с усталой размеренностью: по самую шею Хейлиг был замотан в бинты, и был таким, когда Ло забрал его из камеры. Забота, граничившая с издевательством — сам задрал, сам приказал вылечить. При мысли об этом у Ло тревожно и приятно теплело под рёбрами.  
— Я могу вылечить тебя, могу сделать лучше, верну вот это, — он приподнял куб и повертел им перед лицом Хейлига, на что тот скривился яростно и дёрнул зафиксированными руками. — Если ты расскажешь мне то, что не рассказал нашему другу-дозорному.  
— Катись к дьяволу, недоносок, — прохрипел Хейлиг.  
Ло привстал, отодвигая с груди перевязь бинтов, там, где пустовало место сердца. На самом краю, как зарубка, остались две глубокие царапины, какие могли бы остаться от когтей.  
Вложил сердце обратно, заставив Хейлига выгнуться дугой и заскрести пальцами кожаные ремешки.  
Помолчав немного, Ло сказал:  
— Джокер не придёт за тобой.  
— Чушь! — мгновенно ощерился Хейлиг.  
Упрямо доверчивые, тупые и от безысходности преданные, восхищённые великодушием Дофламинго, они неприятно бередили Ло память. О том, что сам он когда-то был не лучше.  
Может быть, даже хуже. Злее и отчаяннее. За это Ло их особенно не любил.  
За то, что знал, как с ними разговаривать.  
— Джокер не придёт, — повторил он уверенно. — Не станет тебя спасать, просто найдёт удобную замену. Если бы хотел — забрал бы у Дозора. Ты променял свободу на службу человеку, который даже не заметит твоего исчезновения.  
— Поэтому надо срочно променять верность ему на услуги мелкого недомерка, который меня сдал Дозору? — зло усмехнулся Хейлиг. — Тот отбитый мудак с зоаном хотя бы честно пытался выбить из меня информацию, а ты надеешься задурить голову.  
— Рассказал бы ему всё и отправился в Импел Даун целым, — пожал Ло плечами. — Соваться туда, чтобы отомстить такой жалкой мелочи, никто бы не стал.  
Хейлиг, решивший, что это хорошая шутка, расхохотался и тут же закашлялся.  
— Я не пытаюсь тебя дурить, — продолжил Ло, как только утих приступ. — Я совершенно честно предлагаю тебе всё, что в моих силах. Например, сделать тебя любым человеком, на которого ты укажешь. Отдать тебе его жизнь целиком. Любое тело, какое ты захочешь, вместо того, что от тебя осталось. В обмен на имя человека, которому ты отвозил "лёд", и любую информацию о том, как устроен твой узел сети.  
Хейлиг затих, хмуро сверля его взглядом.  
— У тебя есть пара дней на то, чтобы подумать над моим предложением, — добавил Ло.  
Но в конечном счёте, все они, даже самые верные, покупались.  
Даже Ло когда-то купился — на чужое тепло и доброту.  
Много ли нужно мертвецу.

Ло так и не смог понять, зачем он это сделал, почему подошёл к нему.  
"Любовь с первого взгляда", говорил Ло позже, сам себе, или же Дрейку — как знать, всё было слишком нечётким. Дрейк демонстративно шумно фыркал, но улыбался самыми краешками губ — Ло нравилось разглядывать его губы.  
Ему нравился Дрейк.  
Его неудобная ширма.  
Мудак с зоаном.  
Ло был порядком пьян, если не сказать — мертвецки, и единственным, что двигало им, было желание. Обыкновенная похоть, нежданная, жаркая, по-животному бессмысленная и казавшаяся Ло чужой, словно вирус, подхваченный в толпе. Ло ощущал себя сторонним наблюдателем, пробираясь через заполненный прокуренный бар к самому тёмному его углу. Ноги несли его уверенно, язык его почти не заплетался, наверное, только поэтому Дрейк не съездил ему по лицу сразу. Ло умел быть похожим на человека, который знает, чего хочет, даже едва соображая от выпитого. Умел быть убедительным.  
— Привет, дозорный, — сказал Ло.  
Качнулся, поймал руку Дрейка в свою, кренясь всё ближе.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня съел, — сказал Ло.  
— Я представляю, — говорил Ло, — как ты облизываешь меня.  
— Мокро и горячо, — шептал Ло.  
Он не кричал, но охрип.  
Губы касались волос и уха, было так близко, что Ло невыносимо хотелось сделать ещё ближе, втереться, въесться в него. Ло стискивал плечи Дрейка, ёрзал, оседлав его колени.  
Именно тогда эта безумная мысль оформилась внутри него целиком и точно, заставив понять, что двигало им раньше, пока он нависал над ним в назойливом шуме той забегаловки, сжимая широкое запястье, пока шёл сюда по сумеречной узкой улице. От ночной влажной прохлады хмель выветрился, но Ло казалось, он всё ещё непоправимо пьян. Лихорадило от одной мысли, что будет дальше, на что он согласился.  
В доках было темно, тусклая жёлтая муть газовых фонарей едва просачивалась в складскую коробку, куда Ло его притащил.  
Хотел перенести их Пространством, но Дрейк опередил и мягко, целеустремлённо сорвал амбарный замок вместе с петлями, и отчего-то это врезалось в память навсегда, сразу, с потрохами выдавая его настоящую натуру.  
Ещё лучше запомнилось, как Ло видел его днём на зачистке местного синдиката наркоторговцев: как высокий человек в белом плаще, стоящий посреди двора под двумя десятками прицелов, вырос в огромную зубастую ящерицу, и спустя несколько минут от двух десятков остались пятеро, потом и вовсе двое. Со своего места в тени соломенного навеса Ло отлично было видно, слышно, даже доносило запах — густую металлическую взвесь крови в воздухе, удары огромных ног резонировали от ступней к бёдрам, и ему стоило бы уйти сразу, как только стало понятно, что старика Олафа накрыл дозор.  
Что этот неудобный зверь справедливости всё-таки испортил ему все планы.  
Но Ло остался, завороженно глядя, как в огромной пасти исчезает половина тела разом, как хрупко, тонко смотрятся пойманные в капкан зубов руки. Вязкий жгучий страх поднялся и осел под грудью не то тошнотой, не то восторгом — тёплая, тугая пружина у диафрагмы. Отсюда даже можно было рассмотреть мелкий хаотичный узор тускло-зелёной чешуи, представить её фактуру под рукой. Потом динозавр замер, качнул перемазанной в крови мордой, потянул шумно воздух и наверняка повернул её в сторону Ло. К пустоте, где только что он стоял.  
— Всего-то? — насмешливо ответил Дрейк, улыбка читалась не зрением, слухом.  
Нет, конечно, прохрипел одурманенно Ло, не всего-то.  
Ло хотел, чтобы он превратился перед ним. Хотел ощутить вблизи, каждой микрочастицей кожи, что-то огромное и хищное рядом, хотел снова испытать инстинктивный, подавленный разумом страх, как ребёнок, на хлипкой подгнившей тарзанке летящий над зелёной толщей речного омута, вот чего Ло хотел.  
Хотел, чтобы он его выебал не как человек, не совсем как. Чтобы крепче, до крови сжимал зубы, кусая.  
Ло формировал это, глотая нервно звуки, колени болели от жёстких деревянных ребер ящика под ними, в паху ныло от перевозбуждения, и в уши напихали ваты. Меньше всего он ожидал смеха — тихого, отрывистого и скрипящего. Ждал, что будет послан к дьяволу или переубеждён, но, отсмеявшись, Дрейк предупредил, поглаживая взмокшую поясницу:  
— Будет больно.  
И под пальцами на его плечах вспенилась чешуя.  
Как ударом вышибло воздух из лёгких, вбило в голову глухую дикую черноту.  
Про больно Дрейк, конечно, не преувеличил, больно было всё: нечеловеческие большие шершавые ладони, обхватывающие бёдра почти целиком, мелкие царапины от когтей и метки от зубов, глубокие, до крови, как и просил, непривычно крупный член, размеренно вбивающийся в него, казалось, до глотки, даже лёгкие жгло, потому что Ло забывал дышать. Всхлипывал, поначалу зажимая себе рот, потом перестал.  
Потом всего стало слишком много, так много, что, кончив, он никак не мог осознать этого, осознать себя, что есть что-то, кроме сжимавшего его кольца рук. Мир вокруг был пустой, его снесло ураганом, в центре которого Ло лежал, уткнувшись во влажное плечо, и дышал, ловя ритм чужого дыхания.  
Какая херня лезла в голову с оргазмом.  
Ло собирался сказать что-нибудь ещё более глупое, например, "как тебя зовут, дозорный", но на запястьях сомкнулись пальцы, предупреждающе, опасно сильно, и Дрейк сказал:  
— Ты был там, я тебя видел.  
Как тебя зовут, глупый пират?  
Когда-то много лет назад Ло научился пользоваться фруктом, который ему запихнули в глотку из любви и спасения, научился уносить себя из любых проблем лёгким движением руки, и с тех пор пользовался этим знанием всякий раз, как начинал паниковать.  
Отвратительная привычка, на самом деле.

Дрейк был странным, Ло заподозрил это сразу, не совсем осознанно, не до конца всерьёз. Он не был похож на тех дозорных, что Ло встречал обычно, но тогда Ло думал: мало ли было продажных и диких шавок?  
Найди к нему поводок и тяни куда нужно.  
Заплати правильную цену, и он станет твоим.  
Ло не платил, конечно, по крайней мере, не ему и не материально, зато вполне физически и себе за дикую дурость: несколько самых глубоких укусов пришлось зашивать, а о том, как ломило наутро голову, мышцы, кости и задницу, вспоминать вовсе не хотелось. К тому же Пенгвин, бывший на вахте, когда Ло вернулся на корабль, разболтал всем про "раненого" капитана, погрузив команду в конспиративно-сочувственные бурления на сутки, до тех пор, пока Ло не выполз из каюты и не рявкнул сорванным голосом, что постельные предпочтения капитана их не касаются. Вышло неловко, особенно когда Шачи облегчённо вздохнул: "Ну слава богу, а мы-то думали, на вас напали", и обеспокоенная общественность мгновенно рассосалась по делам, не словом, а делом доказывая, как всем глубоко посрать на его извращённые вкусы.  
У Ло была команда для доверия, память для любви и враг для мести.  
Всё в его жизни было просто и понятно.  
Потом он связался с этим мудаком в белом, и теперь, глядя на Дрейка, сидящего перед прутьями камеры, Ло думал, что безобразно просчитался в этой "странности". Дрейк был не странным, он был ебанутым и, что гораздо хуже, умел при этом пользоваться головой.  
— То есть, ты... — начал Ло и зевнул, с завистью глядя на дымящийся кофе, стоявший на полу у его ног.  
Моргнул слезящимися глазами.  
— Вырубился, только позже, — продолжил Дрейк за него. Поймал взгляд Ло и тоже зевнул, прикрыв рот кулаком. Затем наклонился и поднял кружку, качнул её, поясняя: — Рассчитывал концентрацию и вес, и сколько успею выпить, прежде чем отключусь.  
Ебанутее даже его самого, пожалуй.  
А что, если бы не сработало, хотел спросить Ло.  
Что, если бы Ло был больше параноиком, меньше нуждался в сотрудничестве?  
Посмотрел на издевательски молча и медленно пьющего свой кофе Дрейка и понял: тот прекрасно всё контролировал.  
Ответил на приглашение, когда Ло предложил встретиться, открыто на этот раз собираясь предложить сделку. Согласился выбрать остров, на котором никого бы кроме них не было. И выбрал Миньон.  
Если бы Ло нужно было выбрать момент, когда всё пошло не так, он бы назвал именно этот.  
Или тот, где он согласился.  
А потом он смотрел, как Дрейк, сидя на промёрзшем куске разрушенной стены, прихлёбывает дымящийся грог из термоса, извиняясь и краснея, то ли от мороза, то ли от воспоминаний: "Я должен был сказать тебе, что узнал, но увлёкся". О, Ло тоже увлёкся, и принял у него злосчастную крышку, в которую он налил грог, вкусно и остро пахнущий специями и согревший Ло. Они пили пока разговаривали, и запаниковал Ло только когда его начало слишком явно клонить в сон. Холодное прикосновение к запястью и слабость его почти разбудили, и мягкий голос над ухом с сытым зевком сказал: "Снова попался".  
У пиратов были понятия о чести, у дозорных они были, у Дрейка не было ничего.  
Он был как осколок, не подходящий ни к чему, острый и опасный; пускал кровь, стоило взять его в руки.  
— Я просто хотел поговорить на выгодных мне условиях, — произнёс тот, откликаясь на мысли Ло. Поднялся со стула и, прежде чем покинуть его, посоветовал: — Отсыпайся до вечера.  
Вечером Ло, последовавшего совету, накормили и напоили, и даже дали подышать свежим воздухом на палубе, но наручники не сняли. Человек в маленьких круглых очках, пасший его, проухал в длинную бороду: "Ключи у капитана". Спустя час повёл его в офицерские каюты. Распахнув дверь, подтолкнул в спину, громко отрапортовал о выполнении поставленной задачи и исчез, обдав ветром от хлопка двери. Ло сразу же уловил знакомый звук — асинхронный, глухой стук десятка сердец.  
Все они, кроме сердца Хейлига, отправленные сюда Ло, стояли на низкой полке, целые и невредимые.  
— Минуту, — сказал Дрейк.  
Даже не развернулся: Ло видел только широкую спину, обтянутую чёрной рубашечной тканью, и жёсткие рыжие вихры волос на затылке. На плече его, вытянув поперёк спины длинный и тонкий, как хлыст, хвост, сидела бурая лохматая ящерица.  
Ло, пожав плечами, рухнул в кресло за столом и тут же скривился: оказалось жёстче, чем выглядело. Подумал, не сложить ли на стол ноги и цепь наручников, но, позволив сомнениям одолеть себя, опоздал. Ссадив животное с плеча в террариум, Дрейк обернулся.  
— Встань, — приказал он.  
Пошарив в кармане, вытащил ключ и помахал в воздухе.  
Ло хмыкнул, умащиваясь в кресле удобнее.  
— Мне пока и так комфортно, — пояснил он, разыгрывая бестолковое упрямство.  
Дрейк озадаченно выгнул тонкую светлую бровь и спрятал ключ обратно.  
Сцепив пальцы в замок перед собой, Ло уставился на него.  
— Несмотря на то, как ты поступил со мной, — сказал он, — я готов тебя выслушать.  
— Не стоит, — покачал головой Дрейк. — Ты опасно обманываешься, думая, что имеешь хоть какие-то козыри в рукаве.  
— Ты всё же согласился встретиться, — Ло попытался развести руками и тут же уронил цепь на пол. — Полагаю, с целью договориться. Иначе бы я уже был на пути к Импел Дауну.  
Завозился, поднимая её с пола на стол. Поднял голову и натолкнулся на улыбку. Заныло, затеплело внутри, будто ласково и нежно раздвинули рёбра ножом. Улыбался Дрейк неумело, одними кончиками губ.  
— Мне просто было любопытно, верны мои догадки или нет, — произнёс он.  
Обошёл стол и вздёрнул Ло на ноги, держа за ворот и не прекращая улыбаться. Цепь громко лязгнула, снова повалившись на пол. Ло отвёл к ней взгляд и решил, что пока созерцать перепутанные звенья куда интереснее.  
— Но для начала я хотел бы услышать твою версию, — предложил Дрейк, отодвигая его в сторону и делая шаг вперёд.  
Ло слышал, как за его спиной тихо скрипнули ножки кресла.  
— Я хотел сместить кое-кого крупного, чтобы получить за это большую награду и его территорию, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Ты бы помог мне незаметно избавиться от пешек. Но даже за счёт них я мог обеспечить тебя повышениями хоть до адмирала.  
— И кто твоя цель?  
— Джокер.  
— Вот как, — донеслось преувеличенно серьёзно; Ло обернулся просто чтобы посмотреть и убедиться, как он ухмыляется ему в спину. Дрейк разглядывал его с абсолютно пустым выражением лица, переплетя на груди руки. — А я думал, ты хочешь молча использовать меня, потому что так было бы удобнее.  
— Было бы, — не стал отпираться Ло, развернулся целиком, прохрипев цепью. — Но ты дал понять, что немного официальности между нами не помешает.  
— Немного официальности, — вздохнул Дрейк и покачал головой. — С чего я должен верить пирату, который пытался мной пользоваться?  
С того, что ты меня трахнул и даже не сказал, что мы знакомы, неприятно скользнуло в голове.  
— Не начинай ходить по кругу, — поморщился Ло. — С того, что я привёл тебя к Олафу. Если ты согласишься, я принесу тебе в руках Орден, и ты сможешь получить ещё ранг.  
Дрейк выгнул брови в удивлении, и раньше, чем он что-либо произнёс, Ло понял, что эту карту разыгрывать не стоило.  
— Разве что-то мешает мне сделать это самому?  
— Так было бы проще, — ответил Ло. Подошёл к полке с сердцами и взял самое первое, повертел его в руках. — Я могу принести тебе любое сердце. Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, насколько это выгодный для нас обоих союз.  
Упрямый сукин сын.  
Скрипнуло кресло, неспешные шаги остановились у Ло за спиной. Ло повернул голову, задрав подбородок вверх, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо, и едва не вздрогнул, когда упёрся в него макушкой.  
Поверх сердца легла затянутая в кожу перчатки ладонь.  
— Чего будет стоить моё звание, если я не могу вырвать эти сердца сам? — спросил он тихо, совсем близко наклонившись к Ло, и сомкнул пальцы.  
Ло моргнул, стряхивая с ресниц красную тяжёлую каплю, та поползла по щеке дальше. Оболочка лопнула, отрывая раздавленное сердце от Пространства, горячая кровь заливалась Ло в рукав. Немного кружилась голова.  
Наверное, всё ещё от той дряни, что он подсыпал в грог.  
Дрейк забрал остатки раздавленного сердца и отнёс к террариуму с ящерицей. Сказал, приподняв к лицу руку, в сидящую в рукаве крошечную чёрную улитку:  
— Старшина, отведите Трафальгара обратно в камеру.  
Отвратительная упрямая тварь.  
Ло послушно стоял на месте и ждал. Через минуту за ним пришёл усатый тип, тот же, что привёл сюда. Или, может быть, другой.  
— Ты ещё поменяешь своё решение, — сказал Ло перед тем, как тот потащил его за дверь.  
В камере Ло мрачно и старательно предавался досаде, злости и ненависти, и всем тем чувствам, которые должен был испытывать честный человек, которого незаслуженно послали на хуй.  
Ненавидел и прикидывал план, как можно было бы заставить этого самоуверенного ублюдка повернуть в ту сторону, куда хотел Ло.  
Наверное, это было что-то личное.  
Может быть, передавалось половым путём.  
Ночью корабль затих, только караульные у лестницы к камерам перекидывались иногда фразами. Потом что-то тихо ударило, завозилось в той части коридора, и через несколько мгновений у решётки возник Уни.  
— Переговоры не задались? — спросил понимающе, один за другим примеряя к замку ключи из большой связки.  
— Не задались, — согласился Ло. — Ты один?  
— Иккаку сторожит вход. Мы стоим прямо под ними, Шачи приготовил подарок, всё, как вы сказали. А, вот и оно.  
Дверь камеры бесшумно открылась, и Уни снова начал перебирать ключи на связке, теперь уже примеряясь к кандалам Ло. Когда ни один из них не подошёл, озадаченно свёл брови, недовольный вздох пошевелил повязанный маской платок.  
— Придётся сказать Бепо, чтобы всплывали.  
— Подожди, — сказал Ло и кивнул на ряд крюков на стене, напротив решётки, где висели цепи.  
На одном из них болтался одинокий ключ, и Ло не помнил, когда он там появился.  
Когда наручники с щелчком раскрылись, он зажмурился до боли.  
— Не надо подарок, — процедил сквозь зубы. — Зови Иккаку, и мы уходим.

— Эй, Дрейк-я.  
Дрейк остановился, не оборачиваясь к нему. Проверил ремешок портупеи, коснулся рукояти сабли, будто проверяя, всё ли на месте, при нём ли возможность снести эту наглую пиратскую голову.  
— Не передумал? — спросила пиратская голова.  
Дрейк всё же на него посмотрел. Трафальгар Ло стоял, облокотившись о его стол, посреди святая святых — капитанской каюты, хмурый и серьёзный. Так просто, будто продолжал прерванный когда-то приятельский разговор.  
— С чего бы мне передумать? — удивился Дрейк.  
Сжал рукоятку так, что заскрипели перчатки. Разжал.  
— Я ещё ни из одной клетки не сбегал настолько легко, — усмехнулся Ло, отлепился от стола и сделал шаг ближе. — Думал, у тебя какие-то планы.  
— Считай это благодарностью за то, что показал, в какую сторону искать, — сказал Дрейк. — У меня нет времени болтать с тобой.  
Времени действительно не было, а мелкий наглый пират либо обладал идеальным его чувством, либо следил за каждым его шагом. Дрейк бы не удивился второму — разгуливает по его кораблю словно по собственному, как истинному пирату плевать ему на закон и даже на банальную вежливость.  
Я буду путаться под твоими ногами сколько захочу, без слов говорил Трафальгар Ло.  
Но времени действительно нет. На палубе его ждут старшина и Даггер, и не самые приятные переговоры, в конце которых, Дрейк надеялся, он наденет наручники на руки той крысы, которую сдал Олаф. Со стариком было даже приятно работать: стоило один раз показать ему зубы, он тут же начал говорить и торговаться, заботясь лишь о своей шкуре. Что бы там про него ни думали, насилия Дрейк не любил. Просто некоторые пираты понимали только его язык.  
Что-то всё равно скребло между рёбрами после разговора.  
Не стоило нервничать, не стоило верить чужому беспокойству.  
А вот своему — стоило.  
— Останься, — попросил он старшину перед тем, как сойти на причал Ойстерфилдской базы. — Если что-то пойдёт не так — отплывай немедленно.  
Блант нахмурился. Дрейк не собирался брать с собой много людей, Даггера и Артура для компании ему вполне хватит. Если коммодор Шримп откажется идти под суд добровольно, Дрейк бы не хотел, чтобы пострадала команда. И Блант не хотел. Потому твёрдо кивнул, пробасил в усы:  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
И, конечно же, Шримп отказался.  
Конечно же, всё пошло не так, думал Дрейк, мысли от боли плыли вязко. Он не успел толком договорить, как Шримп направил свою клешню на Даггера, сразу на его людей, ублюдок, и щёлкнул.  
— Надо же, ваша репутация не врёт, — сказал, улыбаясь довольно, пока Дрейк пытался сделать хотя бы один вдох.  
Казалось, что рёбра вывернуло наружу вместе с лёгкими, и всё это висит на шатком позвоночном столбе, который тоже вот-вот развалится. Дрейк даже покосился вниз, но ничего, кроме белизны формы там не увидел.  
Потом на белое упала красная клякса.  
Ещё одна.  
Он развернулся, чтобы крикнуть ощерившемуся оружием Даггеру, чтобы уходили, но свет вдруг погас и всё исчезло — шумящее море, ор чаек, крики и мерзкие, скрежещущие взрывные щелчки, голова закружилась, его покренило вперёд, но чьи-то руки поймали его, человек под ним пошатнулся, но устоял.  
— Убери фрукт, — просипел голос Ло. — Ты слишком тяжёлый.

— А кому так срочно операционную готовим? — поинтересовался Уни.  
Тихо, вполголоса, но Ло всё равно услышал.  
— Капитану, — так же вполголоса ответил Бепо.  
— Так вон же он целый, — ещё тише прошипели ему в ответ.  
— Не нашему, а тому.  
— И тот вроде был целый. А разве переговоры не того?  
Ло раздражённо уставился в монитор кардиометра, на своё хмурое, едва видимое отражение.  
— В этой команде не хватает дисциплины, — громко произнёс он. — Будете много говорить лишнего вслух, отдам вас "тому" капитану на перевоспитание.  
— А он мне нравится, прикольный динозавр, — сказал Шачи.  
— Вот ты первым и отправишься, — пообещал Ло.  
Все хором недовольно вздохнули, но заткнулись. Ло постоял ещё пару минут, понаблюдав за ними, и пошёл на мостик. Наблюдать за прикольным капитаном.  
Прикольным самоубийцей.  
Сначала Ло не поверил, что он и правда собирается туда один, пара бойцов не в счёт, Ло за ним следил, знал, что он один с фруктом в команде. А вот его противник, этот коммодор, был не так прост, Ло про него слышал ещё от Свити. Лейтенант, может быть, имел с ним какие-то связи, был достаточно для этого скользенький, хоть и мелкий, но вряд ли сливал Ло: уж очень Свити мечтал тоже поскорее стать коммодором.  
О чём мечтал Дрейк, было не совсем понятно.  
Ло его не понимал.  
Ещё меньше стал, когда тот закрыл собой кого-то из команды, когда Шримп вдруг отрастил клешню и оглушительно ей щёлкнул — Ло к тому времени выбрался на берег, поближе к ним, чтобы было лучше видно, раскрыл Пространство.  
Видно было отлично, даже более чем, как перед ударом Дрейк начал переходить в полуформу, мазнуло чёрным по его груди и животу, но то ли он не успел, то ли не умел держать Волю достаточно, и, как только звук стих, согнулся, прижимая руку к груди.  
Первым делом, когда Ло перенёс его внутрь "Полар Танг", едва дыша и падая, попросил:  
— Вытащи мою команду.  
Попросил так, что Ло понял: отличный шанс, чтобы договориться.  
Вот его цена.  
Вот его поводок.  
Такая красивая, беспринципная, умная тварь, лишённая самосохранения, а переживал за людей, которых даже не сам выбрал.  
Как бы было легко купить его на это.  
И как скучно.  
— Ваш врач не сможет вылечить его, а я смогу, — сказал он его людям, как только те перестали ошарашенно озираться и ощетинились на Ло оружием. Дрейк висел на его плече тяжёлым бессознательным грузом, прерывисто дыша. — Я верну вас на корабль, и вы не станете болтать, где были.  
— Почему мы должны тебе верить? — спросил парень в очках.  
Ло ожидал, что возражать будет тот с двумя клинками, чуть ли не рычавший на него, но именно он первым убрал оружие и удержал очкарика за плечо. Именно в него целился Шримп, насколько Ло запомнил.  
— Артур, — сказал он ему предупреждающе, и только потом кивнул Ло. — Мы ничего не видели.  
Очкарик возмущённо округлил рот для возражения, но спора Ло не дослушал, выкинув их на корабль Дрейка, сменив с бочкой воды. Та громко ухнула, приземлившись, покачнулась, но не разлилась.  
Следующие несколько часов Ло собирал капитана Дрейка изнутри, как если бы собирал прекрасную древнюю амфору, разбитую чужим невежеством.  
Если бы ему было дело до всякого мусора, конечно.  
Очнувшись, первым делом Дрейк оскалился, глядя с ненавистью.  
— Зачем ты вмешался? — спросил он. Помолчал, а потом горько усмехнулся: — Нашёл отличный способ меня купить?  
Очень скучный способ, подумал Ло.  
Тебя стоило спасти просто ради того, чтобы такая нелепая вещь существовала в этом мире.  
— У тебя есть команда, но ты всё равно думаешь, что ты один, — сказал вслух. — Напоминает мне кое-кого.  
— Что с ними?  
— Как ты и просил. Вернул твоих птенцов в гнездо.  
Дрейк помрачнел ещё больше и молчал, глядя в потолок над собой.  
Ло потёр переносицу, усталость и головная боль свивались где-то за глазными яблоками в колючий узел.  
— Я верну тебя на корабль как только буду уверен, что ты не развалишься изнутри на куски, — произнёс он, закрыв глаза. — Всё остальное на твоё усмотрение. Я могу помочь тебе разобраться с коммодором, мы можем помогать друг другу и дальше. Но если ты откажешься — я больше не потревожу тебя.  
Тишина в конце его слов показалось Ло второй самой долгой тишиной в его жизни.  
После которой Дрейк наконец спросил:  
— Уверен, что сможешь забрать его сердце?  
— Я лучший хирург в Северном Море, я могу забрать себе любое сердце, — усмехнулся Ло.

* * *

Однажды Дрейку дали контр-адмирала, и вся команда пила за это сутки и ржала над листовкой Трафальгара Ло.  
— Хирург Смерти! Да они там поэты прям.  
— А ты бы как его назвал?  
— Доктор Сердцекрад!  
Грянул дружный пьяный гогот, Даггер даже бил кружкой по столу, расплескивая пиво.  
Дрейк улыбнулся.  
Новенькая листовка Ло понравилась, к поэтизму он отнёсся снисходительно и даже практично. Сказал: чем жутче звучит, тем лучше.  
— За контр-адмирала Дрейка! — рявкнул кто-то и ему ответили согласным "за контр-адмирала!" и оглушительным стуком гружек.  
Дрейк чокнулся со всеми, постоял ещё немного, понаблюдав за попойкой, а затем вышел на воздух, проветрить голову.  
Северное Море с уютным безразличием покачивало корабль, лизало чёрной водой обитый кайросеки борт, будто пыталась съесть его, вернуть себе своё обратно. В детстве Дрейк любил море как все дети, а потом научился его опасаться, после того, как отец в наказание заставил проторчать в его холоде, слабости и солёной пене почти целый день. Считайся с тем, что не можешь одолеть, сказал он. Хороший совет отвратительного человека.  
Отец считал Дозор бесполезным именно поэтому.  
Невозможно одолеть ни море, ни пиратов — стань одним, живи как они.  
Другой человек — Сенгоку — сказал ему на официальном награждении нечто похожее: "будьте осторожнее и тише, контр-адмирал".  
Сенгоку был хорошим человеком, сложным, уставшим, но хорошим.  
Они разговаривали на балконе, вдали от остальных, без уговора шифруя всё, что нужно было сказать. Что, да, Дрейк понимал и видел — откуда-то в Дозоре несёт падалью, только никак нельзя было найти откуда именно, как сдохшую где-то в норе за стеной мышь. Разлагалась тихо и сладко воняла гнилью. Сенгоку намекнул, что готовит нечто, к чему хотел бы подключить Дрейка, и то, что лучше не доверять Борсалино, научному отделу и всему, что связано с Мировым Правительством ближе, чем они сами.  
"Трудно бывает отдалиться от людей, с которыми начинал", — сказал Сенгоку и потрепал по голове свою козу, жующую стащенный с фуршетного стола лист салата.  
Дрейк не знал, догадывался ли он о его информаторах и о Ло.  
Не стал уточнять.  
Хмель выветрился быстро, через минут десять Дрейк потёр озябшие пальцы друг о друга и ушёл к себе, не став возвращаться к общему веселью. Покормил Харона и решил скоротать за чтением время до сна.  
Так увлёкся, что едва не вздрогнул, когда Ло мягко коснулся плеча.  
Дрейк привык к нему за эти полгода.  
Как к бродячему коту, который решил, что здесь его новый дом: сначала раздражает, потом привыкаешь гладить его, когда он ластится, переступать через его длинные ноги, когда он сидит, вытянув их, в кресле напротив. Ло приходил, когда вздумается и осторожно прикасался, спрашивая — свободен? — или же сидел и ждал его, читал его книги, играл с Хароном.  
Харону он нравился, хотя Дрейку казалось, тому не нравится никто, даже сам Дрейк.  
— Не любишь шумные компании? — спросил, усаживаясь на край стола.  
Наклонился, молча заглянув в название книги.  
— Эта компания дошла до той точки, когда я буду лишним, — усмехнулся Дрейк, захлопнул и отложил книгу прочь.  
Потянулся, разминая мышцы. Посмотрел вопросительно на Ло: по делу или просто так?  
— Нашёл потенциальные новые пол звания на твоей блестящей карьеры, — сказал Ло и в ответ на скептически поднятую бровь добавил: — Если, конечно, Дозор не считает работорговлю нормой… или считает?  
Смотрел с любопытством на него. Потянулся, тронул переносицу, кончиком пальца разглаживая складку.  
— Не считает. Я не считаю. Просто…  
— У тебя есть чувство, что оружие было бы лучшим ориентиром, — договорил за него Ло.  
Несколько месяцев назад они нашли оружейный завод.  
Благодаря Ло: тот обратил внимание на несколько островов возле Кальта, и на один конкретный, удачно вплетавшийся в ту паутину Джокера, которая была им видна. Начальник местного порта, встретивший их на пристани, удивлённо посмотрев на них, сказал: "Мы не ждали, что вы заберёте новую партию так рано". Не задумываясь, Дрейк соврал, что они приплыли по новой договорённости с Джокером и спустя долгую цепочку недомолвок и лжи, угрозы гнева со стороны начальства, в трюме его корабля оказались несколько ящиков оружия, подозрительно похожего на самое обычное, выдаваемое рядовым дозорным. Всё бы было проще, если бы найденный завод был в реестре собственности Морского Дозора, но его там не было и сам остров значился, как необитаемый. Этим — и оружием — Дрейк поделился с Сенгоку, опасаясь сам что-то выяснять через научный отдел. Ещё до его предупреждений он знал, что это осиное гнездо ворошить не стоит.  
— Оружие ценится больше людей, — стыло усмехнулся Дрейк. — Рабы нужны Небесным Драконам, наркотики — королям, а оружие нужно всем.  
— Как только в моих руках появится сердце крупного оружейного барона, способного разболтать много тайн, я принесу тебе его на блюде, Дрейк-я, — развёл руками Ло. — Но пока могу предложить только жалких работорговцев.  
Дрейк фыркнул.  
— Не ёрничай.  
— Запрети мне, капитан Дрейк.  
Дрейк потянул его к себе за руку, и тот послушно оттолкнулся от края навстречу, навис над ним, упирая колено в кресло между его ног.  
— Я думал, ты здесь, чтобы завалить меня сердцами и сделать адмиралом.  
Дрейк погладил тёплый бок под одеждой.  
К этому он тоже привык.  
Просто однажды увидел на его плече не до конца заживший укус, свой собственный, оставленный той ночью на Кальте, и захотел его снова, но по-другому. Не как пьяное глупое животное, а как человек.  
— Это как пиратский капитан, — сказал Ло. — Тебе бы пошло быть пиратом.

Дрейк оказался прав: рабовладельческая нить далеко их не увела.  
Пират, которого нашёл Ло, ловил людей и продавал их аукциону на Сабаоди. Получив свой ответ, Дрейк раздавил его быстро, с отвращением, с которым давят мерзкое насекомое. Когда Ло заметил это, сказал: "Не обязательно быть рабом, чтобы знать, каково быть бесправным", и Ло не стал ковырять этот шрам дальше.  
Он всегда неохотнее всего делился чем-то о своём прошлом, как будто в нём был его тёмный угол.  
В этом Ло его понимал.  
Только у Ло был сундук.  
Деревянный, гулкий, в нём лежал мёртвый шпион Дозора.  
В нём лежал испуганный тринадцатилетний он сам, идущий по колено в снегу Миньона.  
Страшно было подумать, что у такого отбитого на голову могло храниться в его сундуке.  
Аукцион их тоже никуда не привёл: заведовавший им куда-то пропал буквально через несколько дней, и стало ясно, что эту нить обрезали, и обрежут снова, если они сунутся позже.  
Ло эта тема тоже не нравилась, да и в целом Дрейк был прав.  
Оружие было нужно всем, а рабы только выродкам с Мариджоа.  
Весь следующий месяц Ло ходил к нему просто так, мешать ему, кормить его ящерицу и трахаться — кормить другую ящерицу, можно сказать.  
Та была всегда голодна, Дрейк был всегда голоден. Он легко и смешно краснел, то, что впервые Ло принял за пьяный румянец, оказалось смущением.  
Стеснительное чудовище, ласковым он тоже хотел и мог быть. Сам же первым предложил, давно, ещё когда не все его первые укусы зажили на Ло до конца. Наклонился над ним, нависая, горячее дыхание коснулось сгиба шеи, той самой стороны, где остался самый крупный след и, долгую секунду Ло был уверен, теперь появится ещё один, не менее глубокий и болезненный, но вместо острых зубов кожи коснулись губы, затем язык. Дрейк шумно выдохнул, отстраняясь на пару сантиметров, и Ло попытался выскользнуть вбок, спрашивая одновременно:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Дрейк поймал его мгновенно, сжал запястье на левой, не причиняя боли, но достаточно крепко, чтобы было понятно: отпускать он Ло не собирается.  
— Я думаю, я тебе должен за прошлый раз, — ответил он всё так же близко, каждый звук мягко касался кожи теплом.  
— Не помню такого, — вскинул голову Ло и встретил его взгляд. — Меня всё более чем устроило.  
Вместо ответной реплики Дрейк поймал его подбородок кончиками пальцев и поцеловал. Мягко, неторопливо и даже нежно, если бы Ло не знал, насколько обманчивой может быть эта мягкость.  
— Я пришёл к тебе не за этим, — выдохнул Ло через минуту, голос шероховато перекатывал слова на языке.  
Но слова его уже мало интересовали, а вскоре перестали и Ло.  
По-человечески с ним Ло тоже понравилось.  
Через месяц штиля Дрейк вдруг сказал, что у него есть человек, который даст им нужные имена.  
Так и сказал: "Нам".  
Дрейк легко принял эту связь, хотя после первого отказа, после той ненависти, с которой он смотрел, раненый, Ло думал, будет обходить это слово долгой дорогой, но тот как всегда взял и сделал по-своему.  
Информатору Ло не удивился: тот должен был узнать об Олафе одновременно с ним от кого-то, кроме Хейлига.  
Двойственная, хищная натура к этому тоже немало располагала. Ло вспомнил, как думал раньше — очередная продажная сволочь, а теперь видел: совершенно другая сволочь, такая, с которой везёт раз на миллион. Его, уникальная.  
Человек оккупировал Гинго и оказался никем иным, как Длинным Ву.  
Большой зубастой ящерице большие связи, что ж.  
Вывеска на приземистом длинном доме шептала потёртыми буквами: "Чайная", внутри же было всё — курильня, кабак, притон, Ло не видел шлюх, но легко мог представить, что через две залы от них была такая же тёмная, прямоугольная коробка, разделённая пёстрыми шторами, полная стонов и влажных шлепков.  
Чай и еду, впрочем, тоже приносили.  
Первым к ним подошёл тощий остроносый мальчишка, назвавший Дрейка старшим братом, похожий на ощипанного воробья, улыбался только по-лисьи и ловил жадно его взгляд. Дрейк этого совсем не замечал, отчего Ло было смешно.  
Мальчишка прислал к ним девицу, одетую в полупрозрачное свободное платье — про притон Ло был всё-таки прав — едва заметную за огромным подносом с едой, чудом балансирующим в тонких руках, и одно за другим выставила на стол едва ли не десяток блюд. Прощебетав: "Приятного аппетита" и получив от Дрейка смущённый благодарный оскал, упорхнула прочь.  
— Лонг Ву, надо же, — протянул Ло. — Не стану врать, что верил раньше в то, что ты честный дозорный, но даже не всякий честный пират может позвонить себе Длинного Ву в информаторах. Хотя для твоей репутации в самый раз.  
Поморщился, отодвигая от себя исходящие паром булки со сладкими травами — местное блюдо с непроизносимым названием.  
— И то, и другое — печальная неизбежность, — коротко дёрнув уголком губ, будто от застаревшей зубной боли, бросил Дрейк.  
Уцепившись за другой край, потащил блюдо к себе, запоздало пробормотав "Если позволишь".  
— Что значит "неизбежно"? — спросил Ло. Поковырял без особого интереса что-то на вид овощное и посмотрел внимательно на Дрейка. — Репутация не может быть неизбежностью, ты строишь её сам. Вернее, я думаю, ты не настолько глуп, чтобы зарабатывать славу людоеда и потенциального предателя, а потом жаловаться на неё.  
— Семья, — коротко и непонятно ответил Дрейк и сладостно вгрызся в приличных размеров окорок.  
Ел он неторопливо, аккуратно, почти чинно, но тарелки пустели быстро. Облизнув обглоданную кость с едва слышным вздохом сожаления, Дрейк продолжил, принимаясь за булочки:  
— Мой отец дезертировал в пираты и семь лет был занозой в заднице флота. Он не был умён и особо опасен, но знаний общих тактик и манёвров ему хватало, чтобы не попадаться. В конце концов его убил другой пират. Первые четыре года в Дозоре я только и делал, что пытался доказать свою абсолютную лояльность. Даже люди, понимающие бесполезность перенесения родительских грехов на детей, невольно ждут, что однажды я пойду по их стопам.  
— А ты пойдёшь? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Ло.  
Ответ и вправду стал ему интересен и даже важен.  
Просто наблюдать за таким, как он, было уже захватывающе: как он лгал с открытым и честным лицом, как превращался в зверя и не щадил даже тех, кто поднимал белый флаг, и при этом верил, что прав, что только так можно защищать людей, словно человек, бредущий по пояс в кровавом болоте, держащий над головой сорванный цветок — бессмысленно.  
Иногда, когда он наклонялся к Ло, замирая, глубоко вдыхая его, под рёбрами шевелился щекотно страх, что в следующую секунду он сомнёт шершавой лапой трахею, потому что в своей жажде справедливости, в уверенности в своём праве карать, решит, что Ло ему больше не нужен. Шевелился и исчезал, вытесненный желанием.  
Ло смотрел, восхищался, и не мог понять, как его всё ещё не переломило? Вершиной эволюции этой логики был шаг в сторону пиратства как абсолютной свободы выбора, но Дрейк уверенно стоял на краю этой пропасти.  
Смотрел и не мог понять, хотелось бы ему, чтобы тот шагнул наконец вперёд и вниз, или же чтобы это противоестественное равновесие длилось вечно.  
За время внезапной биографической исповеди Ло успел соблазниться вполне приличным рагу из морских груш и мелкими обжаренными в тесте рачками, сладковатыми на вкус, но не слишком приторными. Замер, наколов на длинную деревянную спицу одного.  
Дрейк посмотрел на него пустым, проходящим вскользь и сквозь взглядом. Медлил с ответом, будто действительно впервые об этом задумался, хотя Ло поставил бы голову в заклад — ответ он для себя нашёл давно.  
— Пока не вижу в этом необходимости, — произнёс наконец, стащил рачка со спицы Ло и съел, промычав с набитым ртом: — Надо будет попросить их ещё порцию.  
Ло не мог не улыбнуться.  
— Чего-то подобного я и ожидал. Ты предсказуемый, Дрейк-я.  
— Я не ставил своей целью тебя удивлять,  
— Туше, — развёл руками Ло и утащил тарелку с рачками на свою сторону. — В таком случае меня несколько удивляет, что ты всё ещё служишь Правительству.  
Дрейк плеснул вина в свою кружку, налил Ло, и откинулся на спинку стула, покачивая кружку в руке.  
— В таком случае, удивлю тебя ещё больше: работаю я потому что мне нравится делать то, что я делаю.  
— Разрывать на части бедняг, размахивающих белым флагом? — Ло не удержался от шпильки.  
Ждал, что тот огрызнётся, но ошибся. Дрейк окатил его новым прозрачным взглядом и покачал головой.  
— Защищать. Не говори, что не понимаешь этого. Таких беззубых, как ты — единицы. Большая часть пиратов, плавающих по всем четырём морям — воры, убийцы и насильники, живущие за счёт мирного населения. Не других пиратов, а обычных, беззащитных людей.  
Билось под тонким синим льдом безразличия то ли презрение к нему, Ло, то ли усталость.  
"Беззубых" стояло в голове эхом, и Ло с недоумением понял, что огрызнуться уже хочет он сам.  
Предложить показать, как он отлично справляется с вырезанием сердец без Пространства, хоть здесь и сейчас.  
Разговор ушёл в никуда, заглох в этой топи непонимания. Оба ели и пили молча. Вино было сладкое, но в голову давало хорошо, или, может, то, что курили в соседней тихой зале, пробиралось через тонкую занавесь и туманило голову. Ло вышел на улицу, в прохладный осенний вечер и сел прямо на порог, заваленный бледно-золотой мелкой листвой, сыпавшей здесь отовсюду.  
Пьяную, одурманенную голову вдруг посетило видение, в котором Дрейк был пиратом по-настоящему. В котором они были отличными врагами, а может быть, у них был бы отличный альянс, а ещё, занимаясь любовью, Дрейк бы никогда не оборачивался на неожиданный стук в дверь.  
Свежий воздух явно нихрена ему не помогал.  
Ло вернулся в залу, но Дрейка за их столиком не нашёл. Огляделся: тот стоял рядом со стойкой, откуда выплывали полупрозрачные официантки, болтал с остроносым мальчишкой, иногда кивая его беззвучной речи. Хотя какой он был мальчишка, пригляделся Ло, тощий, но лицо было не такое уж юное, как показалось в полутьме поначалу. Лет двадцать, может быть. В руках он держал сойку, ерошил ей перья, та лишь вертела головой, но упорхнуть не пыталась.  
Ло едва успел вернуться за столик — ждать, когда Дрейк наговорится — как к нему подсел сухой приземистый старик.  
— Так вот кого искал наш Дори, — сказал он.  
Ло едва не спросил вслух: "Кто?". Пригляделся и кивнул:  
— Лао Лонг Ву.  
Тот отмахнулся.  
— Можешь звать меня дядюшка Ву. Друзья моих друзей — и мне друзья.  
Ло рассеянно кивнул, обернулся к стойке. Дрейка там уже не было. Нигде в зале не было.  
— Мы не друзья, — покачал Ло головой.  
Он моя маска, подумал Ло.  
Как детские праздничные маски, вот волк, вот медведь, вот лисица, вот ящерица, закусившая свой хвост.  
На воздухе всё же было лучше, хотя бы не так шумело в голове. Ло ещё раз поискал Дрейка взглядом. Где его носило, когда даже его человек с именем был здесь? Птичий мальчишка увёл его куда-то.  
— Что же, так даже лучше, если подумать, — прошамкал Лонг Ву.  
Он неожиданно возник рядом с Ло и положил ему на шею свою маленькую цепкую руку, как у крошечной обезьяны. Только у этой обезьяны в руках были иглы.  
Ло даже не стал стряхивать его руку, попытался сразу раскрыть Пространство и сбежать от очередных проблем, но от шеи разливалась противная слабость, как от морской воды или дозорских наручников.  
Паника наконец свернулась в нём в тугую железную пружину, таранившую голову одной только мыслью: знал ли об этом Дрейк?

Наручники на него так и не надели; вместо этого нацепили рабский ошейник, тяжёлый как камень, и для верности запихнули в вечно полутёмный подвал.  
Тот самый птичий парень таскал ему еду.  
Его звали Бо, он был глазами Лонг Ву по всему острову и немного дальше — фрукт позволял ему видеть глазами любого животного и управлять им, но, как сам он сказал, предпочитал он птиц.  
Ло пытался расспрашивать его ещё о чём-нибудь, сначала чтобы узнать, где он и что происходит, потом просто со скуки. Под землёй сложно было понять, когда меняются день и ночь и сколько прошло времени. Ло отсчитал примерно неделю по тому, сколько раз птичник приносил еду.  
Лонг Ву приходил только однажды, чтобы сказать, что поступает с ним банально и глупо — собирается продать Небесным Драконам.  
— Они перегрызутся за бессмертие, — посмеялся он. — А меня завалят деньгами.  
— Как будто я собираюсь кого-то делать бессмертным, — фыркнул Ло, потянулся и тут же получил тычок тростью в бок.  
Ощерился зло в ответ.  
— Во-первых, господам Драконам того знать не обязательно; во-вторых, и к такому строптивому найдётся ключ.  
Уже когда он был у дверей, Ло всё-таки спросил:  
— Он знает?  
Но ответ свой получил не от старого хрыча, и немного позже.  
— Старший брат Дрейк не оставил бы здесь друга, если бы знал, — сказал Бо тихо, ставя перед ним поднос с едой.  
— Я ему не друг, — выплюнул Ло.  
Он насчитал уже десятый день.  
Он не переживал за то, что Лонг Ву успеет его продать, рано или поздно — вероятнее даже рано — команда его найдёт и вытащит. Но здесь было смертельно скучно. Клетка была как неудобная обувь, которую нельзя было снять. Как натиравший ему ошейник.  
— Он тоже так сказал, — тень улыбки скользнула по лицу птичьего мальчика.  
Ло не видел в этом повода для радости, потому ничего не ответил.  
На двенадцатый день Ло разбудили голоса за дверью — тихий щебет Бо и глухое рычание сердитой ящерицы.  
Ящерица выглядела бледной до смерти, уставшей и крайне злой, а когда его взгляд наталкивался на Ло — ещё и виноватой. Это раздражало ещё сильнее, потому что за прошедшие дни он понял, что меньше всего хотел бы, чтобы подозрения про него были правдой. Что это за него он выторговал свои ёбаные карьерные ступеньки.  
Иррациональная, глупая обида, она жгла сильнее всего, и Ло не хотел думать, отчего.  
— Даже не думай, — прошипел он, только заметив, что Дрейк собрался вынести его отсюда на руках.  
Тот замер — решительное, несчастное лицо, чему ты печалишься, глупый зверь, — затем обернулся к Бо.  
— Ключ, — бросил он ему холодно, протягивая руку, и птичий мальчик тут же послушно в неё его уронил.  
От того, какими забыто горячими были его пальцы на шее, Ло зазнобило.  
Спустя несколько часов, за которые Ло успел размять затёкшие ноги и поговорить с командой по Дрейковой ден-ден муши, они вернулись в "чайную", выглядевшую так, словно по ней прошёлся ураган — или потоптал крайне раздосадованный динозавр.  
— Я бы очень хотел его убить, — стоя у обломков входной двери, признался Дрейк. — Но считаю, только тебе решать, что с ним делать.  
В остатках питейного зала беззвучно сновали несколько женщин; половина из них вскрикнула и разбежалась, стоило им зайти внутрь. Понятное дело, прятались они от Дрейка, и Ло не удержался от того, чтобы уколоть:  
— Это плохой способ добиваться женского внимания, Дрейк-я.  
В ответ тот тяжело и сдержанно вздохнул, но промолчал, всем видом говоря: "только потому, что ты чуть было не сдох", и Ло мгновенно захотелось укусить его больнее, убрать это раздражающее, обеспокоенное выражение с лица.  
Сказать: ты идиот, наживший себе врага из-за ерунды и просравший хороший источник информации.  
Тупой лживый зверь.  
В одном из узких коридоров, куда вело пространство за стойкой, нашёлся мертвец без лица. Ещё несколько — в неожиданно просторной комнате, которой закончился коридор. И только после Ло заметил самого Лонг Ву, сидящего за столом. Без очков, без трости, он не выглядел сильно помятым, только через левую щёку шёл свежий рваный порез.  
— Он твой, — повторил Дрейк, вложил в ладонь ключ от наручников и вышел за неожиданно целую дверь.  
Оставшись наедине с ушлым старикашкой, Ло усмехнулся.  
— Ваш мальчик был не совсем ваш.  
Лонг Ву зло покривил рот.  
— Если бы мальчишка не проговорился…  
— … меня бы по вивр-карте нашли мои люди, — оборвал его Ло, взъерошив волосы. — Я был о вас лучшего мнения, дядюшка Ву. Так проебать хорошего прикормленного дозорного.  
— Всегда найдётся миска, где еда вкуснее.  
Ло опёрся бедром о какой-то комод, стоящий у стены. Повертел ключ в руках и спрятал его в карман. Через прореху в окне за спиной Лонг Ву бесшумно влетела сойка.  
Ничего не хотелось, ни мстить, ни разговаривать. Все желания Ло за эти почти две недели сузились до примитивного и простого — поспать в нормальной кровати. Поесть нормальной еды за столом. Потрахаться так, чтобы в голове стало пусто, а потом самой большой проблемой была бы саднящая задница.  
Простые желания, которые сложно было осуществить.  
— Убьёшь меня? — спросил Лонг Ву.  
Выпрямился, гордо и настороженно, насколько позволяли кандалы. Только присмотревшись, Ло заметил, что ноги у него тоже скованы, но не цивильными наручниками, а откуда-то вырванными кусками железа.  
— Мой... — начинал Ло и запнулся. Они с Дрейком не были ни союзниками, ни друзьями, ни партнёрами, даже не совсем любовниками — они спали за чем угодно, только не за любовью, Ло был уверен, да и говорить это вслух старому хитрому хрычу не хотелось. В конце концов, покосившись на закрытую дверь, Ло сказал с усмешкой: — Дрейк-я не одобряет убийства, кроме тех, которые входят в план или же случаются в приступе священного гнева. Я не убью тебя, но ты сильно пожалеешь, что перешёл мне дорогу.  
С удовольствием раскрыл Пространство и подмигнул молча слушавшей их сойке.  
— Шамблс, — произнёс он и втолкнул Лоа Лонг Ву в крошечное птичье тело.  
Тело же Лонг Ву выпучило испуганно глаза и забилось в кандалах.  
— Возможно, я когда-нибудь передумаю и верну тебя обратно, — сказал он испуганно прыгающей по полу, словно ей перебили крылья, сойке. — А до этого момента можешь только надеяться, что твой птичий мальчик любит птиц больше, чем жаждет свернуть тебе шею.  
Дрейк, ждавший его в зале, ничего не спрашивал.  
— Если бы я понял раньше, чего он хочет, я бы не привёл тебя в тот день сюда, — произнёс он, не глядя на Ло, поморщил зло, по-звериному, переносицу и тут же растёр пальцами, смахнул эмоцию широкой ладонью, оборачиваясь к нему.  
Ло смотрел на него и продолжал видеть то, чего не ждал.  
— Если бы я знал, я бы сам ничего ему не позволил, — уронил Ло, с нажимом произнося "я" и пресекая дальнейшие обсуждения произошедшего.  
Он не мог понять, было ли это напускным, обманчивым, как его улыбка тогда, на Миньоне, когда он протягивал ему отравленный грог, чтобы согреться, или же искренним беспокойством, но ни того, ни другого Ло не хотел. Ему было привычно и понятно, когда Дрейк вёл себя так, как вёл с ним чаще всего: расчётливо, самоуверенно, без полутонов и оговорок, несмотря на свою обманчивую мягкую приветливость и спокойствие. Ло знал, что под ними сидит холодный разум и немалая сила, знал, что Дрейк так же ясно оценивает его и признаёт. Когда он вдруг оказывался человечнее, чем хотел казаться, порывистее, эмоциональнее, Ло нервничал.  
Он пришёл к нему не за этим, ложился под него не за этим  
Не за мимолётной эфемерностью чувств, а за чётко очерченной взаимовыгодой.  
Когда Ло думал, что намёк был яснее некуда, Дрейк вдруг тихо сказал:  
— Я... — запнулся, запрокинул голову, вдохнул и выдохнул, — запаниковал, когда узнал, что он собирается сделать.  
О, он заметил. Вероятно, весь остров заметил.  
Ло резко отвернулся и бросил в пустоту, вполоборота.  
— Если ты заткнёшься сейчас, я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал.  
Он действительно замолчал, с недоумением глядя на Ло.  
— Зачем? — наконец спросил он, наклонив голову к плечу, словно птица, увидевшая ползущего по стеклу жука. — Не вижу проблемы в том, чтобы признать очевидное.  
Губы сами собой истончились в недовольстве.  
— Затем, что я не хочу ничего знать о том, что происходит в твоём крохотном рептильем мозгу, — раздражённо выплюнул Ло, разворачиваясь к нему обратно. Он так злился на него, и на себя за абсолютно бестолковую промашку с Лонг Ву, что эта попытка озвучить всё и усложнить вывела его окончательно, и из-за злости Ло срывался в прямые неуклюжие оскорбления. Шагнул к нему обратно, совершенно неконтролируемо вцепляясь в ворот его пиджака, привставая на носки. — Не пытайся быть тем, кем ты для меня не являешься на самом деле. Я ненавижу, когда мне лгут. Когда мне лгут так нагло в лицо я ненавижу вдвойне.  
Тупая чешуйчатая тварь, мысленно добавил Ло.  
Дрейк удивлённо, на мгновение, распахнул глаза, мелькнуло что-то в их глубине, что не понравилось Ло ещё больше, и он отпрянул назад, но не успел: тупая чешуйчатая тварь шагнула к нему сама, вцепившись, как в добычу, жадно, накрыла своей тенью, и Ло замер невольно. Только невесомое кольцо Пространства само собой свилось в ладони, как только губы накрыли чужие тёплые губы, и точно так же бездумно Ло перенёс их вместе, в панике вдруг подумав, что их могут увидеть.  
Как будто это имело для него значение.  
Как будто ему было не насрать, что станет с репутацией этого психа.  
Они приземлились точно в середине его каюты, там, где Ло оставил дежурный камень, и Дрейк всё ещё стоял склонившись к нему с высоты своего идиотского роста, сжимая в ладонях его лицо, так, будто сам вылепил его из хрупчайшего фарфора со всей мыслимой лаской, и совсем не так, как смотрел — повыгоревшей синевой, прожилками огненно-оранжевого, звериного в радужке, почти не моргая, почти касаясь щекой его щеки.  
— Меня возбуждает, — сказал он, тут же нелепо краснея, — когда ты пытаешься делать вид, что тебе всё безразлично.  
— Я не делаю вид, — прошептал Ло, сглатывая, чувствуя, как ныряет вверх-вниз адамово яблоко. — Мне на тебя плевать.  
Ладонь со щеки скользнула вниз, на шею, погладила, сжала нежно, заставив прикрыть глаза ресницами. Через них было видно, как он улыбается своей неправильной улыбкой. Спросил:  
— Кто из нас лжёт?  
Потом он всё-таки поцеловал его, как чёртова бездонная чёрная дыра, забирая последние капли кислорода из лёгких, Ло остервенело путал пальцы в его волосах и пытался отобрать свой воздух обратно.  
Конечно, ты лжёшь, так и не ответил он, зверь под шкурой человека, делаешь вид, что живёшь по правилам, а на самом деле сам себе всё придумал.  
На кровати с ним никогда, казалось, не было достаточно места, а сейчас тем более, будто он старался быть везде, заполнить всё пространство Ло, отчего было тяжело дышать; оттого, как он не отрывался ни на секунду и был везде, мгновение назад перегрызал поцелуем шею, и вот уже между ног, прижимая колени Ло к простыням, проталкивал его член в своё горячее горло, когда я говорил "съешь меня", я имел в виду не это, подумал Ло — или сказал вслух, потому что горячее сжалось вокруг плотнее, задрожало, и только от этого захотелось кончить прямо ему в глотку. Но не успел: Дрейк навалился, распластывая под собой, тяжёлый, обездвиживающий, входил в него так медленно, что Ло хотелось завыть, или ударить его, или попросить двигаться быстрее, или приказать ему, не всё Ло хотел говорить вслух.  
Но Дрейк попросил:  
— Говори.  
И Ло говорил, пока слова не потеряли смысл.  
Я тебя ненавижу, сказал он.  
Повторил сотню раз, как будто чем больше скажешь, тем ближе к правде.  
У двери что-то заскребло, голоса, которые до этого сливались для Ло в привычный шум подлодки, стали громче и подозрительнее. Нехотя он встал с кровати под заинтересованный взгляд Дрейка и распахнул дверь.  
За дверью, умудряясь набиться в коридор, обнаружилась, кажется, вся команда.  
— Что происходит? — поинтересовался он.  
— Мы думали, вдруг он вас пытает, капитан, — с очень натуральной скорбью сказал Шачи, как самый наглый в этой шайке.  
Клеон, вытянувший шею, чтобы посмотреть за спину Ло, одной рукой отпихивал кого-то за собой, другой закрывал Иккаку глаза, и присвистнул.  
Ло обернулся к Дрейку, красному и трясущемуся от беззвучного смеха.  
— Пытал, — кивнул Ло. — Очень страшно. Мне понравилось.  
И захлопнул перед носом страждущих дверь под Дрейков хохот.

Дрейк думал, он свернёт ему шею.  
Медленно, слушая хруст позвонков.  
Будет давить его голову до тех пор, пока кости черепа не вопьются в ладонь.  
Впервые мысль о причинении кому-то физического вреда доставляла ему столько удовольствия.  
— Где он, — спросил он у Лоа.  
Добрый дядюша Ву, оказавшийся работорговцем. Дядюшка, как оказалось, метил на место Джокера и медленно начинал пожирать всех своих соперников. Олафа, например, сдал затем, чтобы забрать себе его долю в деле.  
Нет, всё это не шокировало Дрейка. Узнай он это при других обстоятельствах, не удивился бы.  
Узнал он об этом у побелевшего перед ним Бо.  
Тот сказал:  
— Твой друг, старший брат, у дядюшки.  
И поспешно отступил в сторону. Постфактум Дрейк понял, что тот поставил на него всё, что имел и на что надеялся. Может быть, следил за ним с Ло, догадывался, что Дрейк кинется по его следу как голодная безумная собака, потерявшая хозяина.  
— Он мне не друг, — сказал Дрейк.  
Первые три дня он действительно думал, что, как сказал Лоа, Ло ушёл, не дождавшись его. Они поговорили о традиционной шелухе, потом Лоа, как обычно, обронил ему имя человека, державшего один из больших оружейных узлов, через который шли поставки.  
Они попрощались, и Дрейк ушёл, и теперь он знал — оставив Ло там.  
Отсутствие его ощущалось как тёмная пустая каверна, которую жгло тупой болью при мысли, что тот мог просто договориться с Лоа за спиной — его улитка молчала в ответ на все звонки. Через неделю, устав спотыкаться об эту пустоту, Дрейк без него отправился на Терракотовый остров, неожиданно решив всё миром — старпом и кладовик Нильса Гаса оказался болтливым под мухой, и то, что Дрейк хотел знать об оружии, откуда оно шло и где производилось, узнал за один вечер. Связался с Сенгоку и рассказал ему все последние новости. И только потом, не найдя больше ни одного места, куда можно было спрятаться от этой навязчивой пустоты, отправился обратно на Гинго.  
Думая, что он мог бы этого не сделать, Дрейк чувствовал, как перехватывает дыхание, как будто кто-то просовывает ему между рёбер руку и сжимает сердце.  
Он привык к Ло. Скучал по нему, упрямо пытался ему верить — и не ошибся в этом.  
Всё это было очень и очень плохо, но было.  
При мысли, как он раздвинет когтями тщедушную грудную клетку Лоа, рот наполнялся горькой слюной, но Дрейк сдержался — эта добыча и эта месть были не его.  
Даже спрашивать не стал, что Ло с ним сделал. Когда он ждал его, стоявший рядом Бо, судя по закатившимся до белков глазам, гулявший где-то со своими птицами, снова побелел как полотно, вынырнул в себя, испуганно глотая воздух. Потом Ло появился сам, осунувшийся, но довольный.  
— Я… запаниковал, — сказал ему Дрейк, — когда узнал, что он собирался сделать.  
Я испугался, что ты исчезнешь, так и не произнёс он вслух.  
С разговорами у них в тот день не задалось.  
Ло шипел на него — злой бродячий кот, отвыкший от ласки, оттого его ещё сильнее хотелось поймать и держать в руках, бездумно гладить. Всё равно убежит, когда захочет. Дрейк это знал тогда, в тёмных доках, знал теперь, когда вместо ответа на поцелуй Ло утащил их фруктом к себе, как будто боялся, что кто-то увидит, хотя сам же смеялся над ним, вздрагивающим при любом стуке в дверь каюты.  
Взъерошенный, злой, сказал:  
— Мне плевать на тебя.  
Он плохо врал, когда врать не хотел, поэтому, одной рукой вцепившись в короткие волосы на затылке, Дрейк хрипло выдохнул ему на ухо:  
— Говори.  
— Да пошёл ты, — зло, отчаянно оскалился Ло в ответ.  
Попытался поёрзать под ним, загнанно дыша, но не смог сдвинуться ни на миллиметр, придавленный им, почти беспомощный — ровно настолько, насколько сам хотел. Дрейк чувствовал его, его дыхание в поднимавшейся часто, взмокшей груди, его желание — зажатый между их телами член, мокрый от смазки и пота живот, сжимавшиеся от перевозбуждения вокруг его собственного члена мышцы. Поймал его руку, скользнувшую между ними, и отвёл в сторону, прижав с силой. Ло выругался, тут же потянул воздух сквозь зубы. Закрыл глаза, открыл рот.  
— Двигайся, — сказал он. — Пожалуйста.  
Дрейк послушно толкнулся в него и снова замер. Между бровями Ло легла напряжённая складка.  
— Ещё, — попросил он, расслабившись, переставая сопротивляться и тихо всхлипывая, стоило Дрейку пошевелиться вновь. — Блядь, двигайся же.  
Он понял, чего Дрейк хотел, и принял правила.  
Дай мне кончить, ублюдок ёбаный, продолжал он говорить, прекрати это, нет, блядь, не двигаться я же сказал, трахни меня, ненавижу тебя блядь, ты больной жалкий уёбок да ещё пожалуйста ещё сильнее дрейк пожалуйста да да да ненавижу тебя не останавливайся  
Вцепившись в Дрейка, он говорил не переставая, почти душил, сжимая руками шею, в какой-то момент Дрейк отпустил его руки, чтобы удобнее было держать, чтобы каждый глубокий резкий толчок на мгновение прерывал поток бессменной речи громким стоном, всхлипыванием, кадык дёргался на открытой шее, и Ло поспешно продолжал просить, ничего не соображая и мешая слова, переходя от криков к шёпоту. Реагировал на любое его промедление и движение так точно, настолько быстро, что Дрейка завораживала и почти пугала эта синхронность, но нельзя было остановиться. Даже если бы Ло вдруг замолк и не сказал больше ни слова — он бы уже не смог.  
Вернувшись ночью на свой корабль, Дрейк сменялся с удивлённым вахтенным, дежурившим в вороньем гнезде, и просидел там до самого утра, неспособный уснуть несмотря на вымотанность. Неприятная пустота исчезла, заполненная тем, чего желала, всё, казалось, было хорошо, только покоя это не приносило.  
Утром почтовый альбатрос принёс ему записку с координатами и шифрованной подписью, о которой они условились с Сенгоку.  
Записку Дрейк тут же уничтожил и отплыл, не став ни о чём предупреждать Ло.  
За все три дня пути тот не давал о себе знать, и последние пару часов до прибытия Дрейк гипнотизировал улитку, пытаясь понять, чего он больше хочет: удовлетворить собственное желание убедиться, что всё в порядке или же дать этой устрице время спрятаться обратно в её раковину. Ло боялся быть слишком искренним, как иные боялись ран и предательств, а произошедшее даже самого Дрейка задело достаточно глубоко по-живому, чтобы растерять спокойствие.  
В конце концов, он сдался на милость своего эгоизма и позвонил ему, чтобы сообщить о срочном вызове от начальства, на что Ло рассеянно усмехнулся в трубку.  
— Не помню, чтобы мы скрепляли наши узы кровью, — сказал он. — Даже завалящим альянсом.  
Дрейк вернул ему усмешку:  
— Вижу, ты отлично себя чувствуешь.  
На базе, на берегу он столкнулся с Кузаном.  
— А-а-а, контр-адмирал, — с обычной сонной интонацией протянул тот, выдыхая облако пара. Дрейк почувствовал морозное покалывание, когда он наклонился за рукопожатием. — Сенгоку-сан выгнал меня… — слова потонули в зевке, — по такому скучному поводу, что я подозреваю, ему просто нравится моё кресло. В нём так удобно спать.  
Зевнув ещё раз, ещё шире, пошёл по пристани к стоящему у самого края велосипеду, бормоча что-то про послеобеденный сон.  
Сенгоку Дрейк действительно нашёл в кабинете начальника базы.  
— Присаживайся, — сказал он, дожёвывая печенье и указывая на кресло напротив стола. — У нас не так много времени, поэтому я хотел бы, чтобы ты сначала рассказал мне о том месте, где нашёл оружие.  
Дрейк в мельчайших деталях пересказал Сенгоку весь разговор с начальником порта безымянного острова с заводом, с человеком, которого тот привёл и который назвался ответственным за смену. О том, что на завод привозили болванки, механическую основу, и позже в местных цехах их дособирали до привычного вида и отштамповали как оружие Морского Дозора. Сенгоку слушал внимательно и перебил только чтобы подтвердить: да, серийные номера на ружьях были похожи на их, но конкретных, найденных Дрейком, в инвентаризационных списках не было.  
Когда Дрейк закончил и замолчал, Сенгоку, задумчиво поглаживая пальцами кончик сплетённой в косицу бороды, сообщил:  
— Оно сделано из специфического сплава, одна из примесей которого существует всего в нескольких странах. Одна из этих стран — Вано.  
— Кайдо, — хмуро выдохнул Дрейк.  
Вано была закрытой от мира страной, неподконтрольной Мировому Правительству, зато подконтрольной одному из йонко. Джокер мог быть просто очередным посредником между ним и остальным преступным миром, основным поставщиком оружия.  
И если это оружие заканчивало свой путь на складах Дозора…  
— Боюсь, нам понадобится свой человек на его территории, — закончил эту мысль Сенгоку. Посмотрел на Дрейка, сделав тяжёлую паузу, затем договорил: — Я собираюсь предложить это место тебе, потому что ты уже в курсе всего, ты умеешь работать с пиратами, — он поднял предупреждающе руку, стоило Дрейку напрячься. — Это не самые чистые методы, но результат в разы важнее, мы говорим о государственных масштабах. Но я пойму, если ты откажешься. Это опасная миссия.  
Дрейк внезапно представил все оставленные Ло сердца, аккуратно сложенные на полке. Оставленную на столе в каюте книгу, заложенную его пером.  
На ставшие привычными вещи, знаки присутствия.  
Ему наверняка понравится, что Дрейк, как он и думал, бросит лживый Дозор и отправится в честное пиратство. Едва не улыбнулся, но напоровшись на пристальный взгляд Сенгоку, просто кивнул:  
— Я согласен.  
И он, и Ло, каждый был по-своему прав.  
Кто-то должен был стать плохим, чтобы остальные продолжали оставаться хорошими. Дрейка устраивала эта роль.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [кусь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921792) by [053](https://archiveofourown.org/users/053/pseuds/053), [fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020)




End file.
